Shades of Grey
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: pre Earth. Shadow had an unusual upbringing but no one knew how unusual. Growing up in the middle of a war was never easy but growing up on a battle ready Decepticon ship only makes it harder
1. First Warning

Author's Note: This story is a prequel of sorts for Aggressive Negotiations, one of my other stories, though you don't actually have to read it to understand any of what I have typed up so far. I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-First Warning<strong>

The _Nemesis_ was quiet for the most part this joor while most mechs and the few femmes were in recharge. The only fully alert Cybertronians on the _Nemesis_ were currently housed in the communication room. The first was Soundwave, communication director of the Decepticons. He sat in front of half a dozen monitors keeping track of the entire security grid set up around the Decepticon ship, fingers tapping across various keys in the silence. After a few moments of surveying the screens he turned to look behind him at the other two semi-alert Decepticons on the _Nemesis_.

Ravage was curled up in a "U" shape on the floor of the communication room, red optics alert as he kept an eye on the youngling leaning against his side. The youngling was just into her second frame and about average size, if not a little smaller, for a young Seeker. Her red optics met his steadily and Soundwave turned back to the monitors, reassured. This was a usual scene early in the mornings because her guardian, Starscream, had duties to attend to this early in the morning. Shadow normally took advantage of the silence in the room to slip back into recharge but some mornings, like this particular one, she was content to simply sit next to Ravage and watch the monitors with silent curiosity. Ravage helped keep an eye on the femme this early in the morning so Soundwave could continue tending to the monitors.

That was when the ordinary morning went on a one way trip to the Pit. Alarms blared suddenly and Soundwave consulted the monitors only to find nothing on them. "This better not be Skywarp," the 'Con growled as he scanned backwards for several seconds. It wasn't. An Autobot had tripped the sensors and where there was one there were probably more. Soundwave tapped a few more keys and a mechanized voice announced that there was an intruder in sector A-7. "Rumble, Frenzy. Watch the board," Soundwave snapped, waking two of his symbiotes from recharge early. The two easily leapt up and began tapping keys, waking two more screens and directing them to the correct locations. Soundwave glanced over at Shadow but the young femme didn't look worried. "Whatever happens stay with Ravage," Soundwave ordered and then turned back to the monitors after she nodded.

More Autobots were trickling in now and Soundwave let out a muffled curse. "Laserbeak take the main monitor," he snapped. "I'm going to try to reactivate the defense grid." The defense grid had been blown out during a power surge caused by one of TC and Skywarp's pranks and had never been put online again. Soundwave argued with the security grid, deciding that TC and Skywarp were going to be fixing it if he couldn't get it online. _::We need the defense system up Soundwave::_ Blackout said over a com link. _::We're getting our afts kicked here::_

_::Working on it::_ The security director replied, trying a new configuration. He tried a couple more things but it wasn't working. A couple pieces needed replaced and the defense system was not going to come online without it. _::I need a couple pieces repaired before it will come online::_ Soundwave told Blackout. That was when the power to the _Nemesis_ flickered out and the com lines went dead. "Slag," Soundwave commented loudly and Shadow snickered in the dark. He debated for a moment but he knew he had to get the power back on or the Decepticons would be slaughtered. "Stay there," he ordered the youngling. "I'm going to activate the emergency power." _Manually_ he added silently with a mental groan. With that said he cut through his door and made his way silently as he could down the dark halls of the _Nemesis_.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

Author's Note:And so the problems begin. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow (and her brothers)

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Whispers in the Dark<strong>

Shadow sat silently against Ravage's side listening to Rumble and Frenzy curse, Laserbeak mumble, and the sounds of battle echo through the dark halls. She was safe for now and perfectly content to stay where she was instead of wandering through the halls. That was when a colossal bang echoed through the halls and everything went deathly silent for a moment. Then Ravage stood smoothly, pulling Shadow up with him. Her fingers automatically locked around the rough edge of his armor between his neck and back and she followed him silently as he slipped out into the hall knowing he had received some directive from Soundwave. Nothing had happened like this before and fear warred with excitement in her spark.

Almost as suddenly as they had started moving Ravage slipped into a corner and froze. Shadow froze too and listened to see what could have possible set the cat on edge. Then she too heard the sound of footsteps and the mumble of voices. "Slag it Jazz. Watch where you're going!"

"Wasn't me. That was Blue," a second voice replied.

"It was too you," a third snapped and the first let out a sigh.

"Never mind. Just be quiet," the first voice snapped. The voices were painfully close to Shadow and Ravage's hiding spot and the youngling found herself praying to any deity that would listen for the lights to stay off. No such luck. With a quiet buzz the lights flickered once and they came on at half brightness as Soundwave manually activated the emergency generators. The Autobots froze letting out breathless exclamations of surprise and irritation. In that instant Ravage acted. There were few Cybertronians that Ravage would protect with his life but Shadow was one of them. The youngling was precious and the delicate balance in which they lived could be thrown into chaos if she died. Thus Shadow was to be protected at all costs.

With that thought in mind the cat moved. With a fluidly graceful leap he cleared the space between himself and the Autobots and tackled one to the ground, claws digging deep into shoulder armor and through crevasses to open energon lines. Ravage turned and knocked and second one to the ground with a swipe of his powerful paws scouring deep lines in the mechs armor. The third jerked off a shot that hit him in the side but the Decepticon made a short leap and knocked the mech to the ground. Before he could place a damaging blow on the Autobot Shadow let out a little wail. The cat smacked his paw across the Autobot's faceplates in an attempt to stun his enemy and then spun to see the second one he had downed holding Shadow easily. The young femme was terrified, wide red optics focused on Ravage. With a furious growl the cat lunged and swiped the mech's unprotected arm. Letting out a yell the mech dropped Shadow and began to ready his weapons but Ravage already had Shadow by the scruff bar and was racing down the hallway toward the communication room.

_::Ravage where are you?::_ The warrior cat sighed in quiet relief when Soundwave's voice echoed through his com.

_::In the hall with Shadow. She's unharmed but frightened. One of the Autobots got a look at her::_

There was a slight pause as Soundwave conferred with someone else and then Soundwave replied _::Head for the main flight hanger. TC will be waiting there to take her. Then join the others and help get the system up and running again::_

_::Acknowledged::_ Ravage replied and changed directions to head for the flight deck. Remnants of the battle that had raged in this hallway earlier, pools of energon and a few offlined mechs, caused Shadow to whimper but the halls that led to the flight deck were clear. Only when Ravage had passed the trembling youngling into Thundercracker's capable arms did he relax his overly paranoid guard.


	3. Best Kept Secrets

Author's Note: Thanks to _Answerthecall_ who reviewed and pointed out a mistake I missed when editing the last chapter. Enjoy this one and I own nothing but Shadow

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Best Kept Secrets<strong>

_::Jazz ta First Aid. We're headin back in. Bluestreak's injured an Jolt has a few scratches but other than that we're fine::_

_::Optimus will hear the report from you when you three get back then. The other two should report to the med bay::_

Jazz closed the com link and relayed the information to Jolt and Bluestreak. Together the three stumbled their way across the smoking battlefield outside the _Nemesis_, navigating a minefield of dead bodies and pools of energon. The battle had been bad but everyone had expected it. That was why Optimus had only reluctantly agreed to send Jazz, Jolt, and Bluestreak aboard the _Nemesis_ for the information they so desperately needed. Unfortunately the three mechs hadn't got the information but they had found out something rather interesting. There was a youngling aboard the _Nemesis_. Jazz shook his head slightly as he considered that. The youngling had been in her second frame, far ahead of Bumblebee who was still a tiny sparkling. She had also been a Seeker. That narrowed down who her creators were to about half the base. Jazz let out a sigh a hurried to catch up with and help Jolt hold Bluestreak up.

The three stumbled into the _Ark_ and Jazz left Bluestreak in the capable hands of Arcee and Jolt. He himself made his way to Optimus Prime's office, his spark heavy with defeat. Only one thing kept him from wanting to hide somewhere until Jolt and Bluestreak could join him; the knowledge of the youngling. Jazz quietly entered the office to see Ironhide,Optimus, and a battered and patched looking Sunstreaker already gathered. Guilt welled inside the saboteur further when he saw what state Sunny was in. The vicious fighter had led a group of mechs to the _Nemesis_ and stayed mostly on the outside to give Jazz, Jolt, and Blue time to work. And they had failed.

"Any luck?" Sunstreaker asked without much hope when Jazz came in.

"None," Jazz admitted reluctantly. "Slaggin' Soundwave got the lights on before we could get even close to the com room."

"Where's the rest of your group?" Ironhide rumbled from the side and Jazz knew he was counting casualties.

"With Ratchet. Blue was in pretty bad shape but Jolt wasn't so bad. We were attacked by Ravage," Jazz said as the door hissed open behind him.

"Bluestreak will be fine," Ratchet said calmly from behind the downcast saboteur. "What was Ravage doing outside the com room anyway? Jolt said you never made it that far."

Jazz mentally cringed at the glare Ironhide was sending his direction as he blurted out exactly why Ravage had been so far from the com room. "He was protectin a youngling." Four pairs of stunned optics stared at Jazz.

"You're sure?" Optimus asked, his voice a baritone rumble from the far side of the room.

"Completely," Jazz said. "I got a pretty good look before Ravage jumped meh. It's a femme probably just into her second frame and a Seeker besides."

"What's a youngling doing on the _Nemesis_?" Ironhide rumbled. "With all the murderous scumbags there you'd think they'd keep someone that small away from them."

"They're doing the same thing we are with 'Bee on the _Ark_," Ratchet said calmly. "Protecting her. Any idea who her creators are?"

"None," Jazz said and Ratchet nodded thoughtfully.

"Dismissed Jazz, Sunstreaker," Optimus added from his position on the far side of the room. "Go see First Aid and get cleaned up if necessary then recharge."

The two mechs saluted, the scratches Ravage had given Jazz breaking open when the mech saluted. "Slag," Jazz muttered before following Sunny down to the med bay." Today had been one of the worst ones in a long time.


	4. Furious and Frantic

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ and _Answerthcall_ for their reviews and thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for pointing out a typo in the last chapter. While writing this chapter I enjoyed writing an slightly overprotective Starscream (definitely entertaining). Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire (that statement makes a little more sense if you've read Aggressive Negotiations and paid attention to my author's notes)

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Furious and Frantic<strong>

Shadow had slipped into recharge in TC's arms and now the large and slightly sadistic Seeker paced back and forth nervously as he waited for Starscream's com to clear. Thundercracker was not afraid to admit that Starscream terrified him when the SIC was searching for Shadow. Starscream may not have truly been Shadow's creator but he sure acted like it and he was overprotective as possible about her safety. Jetfire and Soundwave were the only ones allowed to have Shadow around without his say so. Right now Jetfire was in Kaon with Shadow's brothers and Soundwave was busy rebooting the security grid before the Autobots arranged another strike so TC was stuck with youngling watch duty which wouldn't be so bad if Starscream wouldn't yell at him in the end. Finally the SIC's com cleared and TC was able to get a link established. _::I have Shadow. She's unharmed but Soundwave said to inform you that he can't watch her right now::_ "Please don't explode about this," TC whispered quietly as he waited for Starscream to respond.

_::Fine::_ Starscream replied after a moment sounding tired and strained. _::I have to go see Hook and then I'll come get her. Where are you?::_

_::Main flight deck::_ TC replied hoping he didn't sound as relieved as he felt. Starscream hadn't completely lost it or at least didn't have the energy to. It was nice not to get a full scale rant for having the youngling around without permission.

A few silent breems later loud voices echoed through the empty flight deck. Megatron and Starscream were arguing again. The pair entered; Starscream recently patched up and Megatron dripping energon everywhere from a wound caused by someone's lucky, or not so lucky, shot. The SIC gently took Shadow's from TC's arms and said, "Thundercracker would you mind taking Megatron to the med bay before her drains out?"

"I will _not_ be escorted to the med bay until I find out what happened," the Decepticon leader growled menacingly but Starscream ignored his leader and TC winced slightly. Footsteps echoed once again through the not so empty flight deck and Soundwave came into view limping slightly.

The communication director looked over the group and then snapped, "Megatron go to the med bay. TC you need to find Skywarp before he drains out running around like an idiot." TC went but Megatron began to protest.

"I will not go until..." the massive 'Con began but he never got to finish.

"You won't know what happened until I get the security grid online again and that will take a few joors at the least. Go get fixed up before there's no one to tell," Soundwave snapped. Megatron went.

"What happened? Why was she with TC instead of you?" Starscream growled as soon as they were alone.

"I had to bring the power back on and left her with Ravage. While I was on my way there I noticed several sensors were tripped and told Ravage to get her out of the communication room," Soundwave explained patiently. "He took her to TC under my direction. I needed him in the communication room." Starscream vented a heavy sigh before turning to leave. His progress was abruptly halted by Soundwave's next words. "Ravage said one of them had a hold of her long enough to get a good look."

"What?" Starscream screeched, furious. "How could he allow..." Soundwave's blow to Starscream's injured shoulder abruptly silenced the SIC.

"There were three of them and only one Ravage. I don't think any harm will come of it but I wanted to warn you."

"What did they look like?" Starscream asked after a moment, furious hysteria echoing in his voice as he spoke. Soundwave pitied any of the three mechs that Starscream saw next battle.

"Two dark blue and one silver. None of them were exceptionally large thankfully," Soundwave said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go work on the system again." With that said the cold and supposedly emotionless communication director exited the flight deck leaving Starscream alone with a recharging youngling and murderous thoughts.


	5. Skywarp's Unfortunate Mistake

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ who reviewed and enjoy this chapter. I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Skywarp's Unfortunate Mistake<strong>

Skywarp was known among the Decepticons as TC's wise cracking practical joker of a twin and the only one who could anger TC without having to worry much about retribution. Skywarp was also known to get into a lot of trouble when left alone for extended periods of time. This was one of those times. To be fair it wasn't exactly Skywarp's fault. The fun loving and slightly crazy Decepticon had been on recon when the Autobots had snatched him. Skywarp had thought he was ready for everything but he hadn't been prepared for a set of twins who were known as two of the most ruthless Autobot fighters. Living with TC had not prepared him for this though it probably should have. Now he was trapped in a cell on the _Ark_ waiting to be interrogated.

The door in front of him hissed open and several mechs all bearing the Autobot sigil made their way into the cell. The first mech was easily recognizable as Ironhide, the Autobots weapon specialist. The next was a small silver one that, as rumor would have it, had gotten a look at Shadow during the raid. Skywarp smirked when he saw that mech enter knowing that if he ever met Starscream during a battle he was dead. The final one was marked not only as an Autobot but as a medic as well and there was only one medic who fit this mech's description; Ratchet. To Skywarp's surprise it was the medic who began the questioning.

"What do you know of a youngling housed on the _Nemesis_?"

Skywarp knew several expressions crossed his face at once and dearly hoped that the Autobots didn't have time to register every single one. Quickly he lined up the facts and risks in his mind even as he responded with a stunned, "No. Why would there be a youngling on a Decepticon air ship?" First they knew about Shadow and they were curious. Secondly Starscream and Soundwave were going to have a major argument when the two found out about this and even Megatron would be reluctant to step in and break it up. Finally they probably didn't know about her brothers since they hadn't been on the _Nemesis_ when it was attacked. The three young mechs were with Jetfire who was barely an adult and his mentor Ramjet. The five Seekers should be returning to the _Nemesis_ in a couple orns from Kaon.

"Are you sure you've heard nothing of this?" Ratchet asked and Skywarp tried not to sigh at the knowing look on the medic's faceplates.

"Nothing at all. Whoever is feeding you these lies needs to be executed," Skywarp said, hoping beyond hope that he was being convincing and knowing he probably wasn't.

The medic considered that for a moment and then abruptly changed tactics saying, "Let's try an easier question. How many are currently housed on the _Nemesis_?"

"Why would I know?" Skywarp lied swiftly, this lie a little more convincing as he gained his confidance back. He did in fact have a pretty good idea of how many mechs were on the _Nemesis_ simply because the answer was not many. Still they were all excellent fighters when they weren't trying to destroy each other.

"And you're sure there's no youngling on the _Nemesis_," the medic said, making it sound like a question.

Skywarp lied smoothly this time saying only, "Of course I'm sure. Why keep asking me the same question? Are you all hard of hearing or something?"

The medic didn't respond. He simply turned and walked out of the cell followed by Ironhide and the silver mech. Even as the door hissed shut Skywarp could still hear them speak and what he heard chilled him to the core. "He's lying."


	6. Beginnings of a Plan

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks to _DamonBamon_, _anonymous_, _hidansgirl1234_, and _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing the last chapter! To _anonymous_ who brought up Skywarp's teleporting ability why he hasn't used it is explained in 2 chapters. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Beginnings of a Plan<strong>

"He's lying," Ratchet said as the door hissed shut and the three made their way down the corridor. The medic had known this since the first question had been asked. Skywarp had lied every time a question was asked but it had quickly become obvious that the first question had startled him. "He knows about the youngling. He also knows that Jazz was the one who spotted her."

"That's probably not a good thing is it?" Jazz asked.

"Probably not," Ironhide said dryly. "Most likely the youngling's creator is looking to kill you." As if cued by Ironhide's words the alarms all instantly blared on. "What the slag is going on?" Ironhide asked. He question was answered seconds later as two Decepticon Seekers tore down the hall followed by another. As they opened fire on the three Autobots Ironhide realized who they were. The two in the lead were Dirge and Thundercracker. The one following was Dreadwing who spun and opened fire on Sunstreaker. Sideswipe rounded the corner seconds after his twin and blasted Dreadwing in the side. The Decepticon tumbled into Dirge and the two crashed to the floor. Thundercracker muttered and curse and dove aside as Ironhide opened fire on him from one side while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker advanced from behind him. Dirge got to his feet in time to be blasted by Ironhide and he hit the ground again.

That caused Thundercracker to vent a heavy sigh as the Decepticon Seeker began to blast back, sending both Jazz and Ratchet flying as Dreadwing and Dirge got up again and opened fire on the twins. The lights on the _Ark_ sparked once and then went out. Emergency lights flashed on moments later bathing the _Ark_ in eerie greenish yellow light. Thundercracker managed to send Sideswipe flying and then dove past Ironhide to blast open the door to the room that held Skywarp in. The fourth Decepticon dove out and opened fire on the hall almost hitting Thundercracker in the process. Skywarp and Dirge were both firing at once and one of them got off a lucky shot that sent Ironhide flying leaving the twins to deal and a half conscious Jazz to deal with four Decepticons. While Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Dreadwing focused their fire on the twins Dirge yanked Jazz up hissing, "I know someone that wants to talk to you." Then the Decepticon snapped stasis cuffs on Jazz and the Autobot slumped, optics offlining. "Got him," Dirge yelled and took off with the others following him.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe persued them with curses, firing blast after blast at the Decepticon's retreating backs. Retreat became suddenly more complicated when Dirge almost crashed into Jolt. The two jerked away with startled yells and Dirge crashed into Skywarp, dropping Jazz in the process. Jolt took one look at his friend and snapped his energy whip at Dirge. It coiled around the Seeker's arm and yanked Dirge to the floor to crash on top of Skywarp. Thundercracker slammed into Jolt, flooring the young Autobot with one blow and jerked Dirge upright. Dreadwing blocked the twins' entry into the hall with several well timed blasts that rocked the hall around the twin terrors while Thundercracker grabbed Jazz and took off down the hall.

The others followed the sadistic Decepticon, leaving a dazed Jolt behind. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed them, calling for back up as the power flickered back in. Help came in the form of Inferno and Mirage. The two unleashed blasts at the 'Cons and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed suit from behind. Rescue for the unfortunate 'Cons in the form of Sunstorm. The Seeker grabbed Sunstreaker from behind and threw the Autobot into Inferno who crashed into Mirage, pinning the spy to the floor. That left Sideswipe alone against five Decepticons. A blast out down the hall and Sideswipe knew that Ironhide was back up. Now if he could only delay the "cons long enough for Ironhide to get to his position maybe they could save Jazz. It didn't exactly work like that.

Sideswipe lashed out at the 'Cons with his blades only to be blasted in the shoulder by Thundercracker. Sunstorm grabbed Jazz and darted down the deserted hall behind the pile of dazed Autobots with Skywarp right behind him. Dirge followed the two after a nod from Thundercracker. Dreadwing had just turned to follow them when Ironhide blasted him in the back sending the almost drone crashing to the floor, armor smoking. Thundercracker glanced around him and then let out a little growl, seeing Inferno and Sunstreaker getting back up. Then the mech lunged and slammed into Sideswipe before Ironhide got off a blast that sent the Seeker tumbling. Dreadwing clambered clumsily to his feet and lunged at Ironhide only to have his spark chamber and spark blasted into a hundred pieces.

Thundercracker clambered to his feet, glancing around like a cornered animal. Jolt darted down the hallway holding something in his hands; a pair of stasis cuffs. He tossed them to Sunstreaker who caught the cuffs and lunged at Thundercracker. The Seeker dodged Sunstreaker and dug slightly clawed fingers under the other mech's armor to slice at the sensitive wires underneath. Sunstreaker let out a furious, pained snarled and twisted around, snapping the cuffs on Thundercracker's wrists. The Seeker crumpled to the ground immediately and the surrounding mechs stood there and stared for a moment. "What are we going to do with him?" Sideswipe asked after a moment, his voice straining to be heard over the screeching of the alarms.

"Trade him for Jazz probably," Mirage said. "Let's get him to Optimus and find out for sure." Sunstreaker nodded and lifted the Seeker up easily, tossing the limp mech over his shoulder.

"Let's get moving before I give into temptation and offline him," Sunstreaker said and the group made their way through the hallways to the med bay where they hoped Optimus would be, checking on the injured from the battle.


	7. Overprotective

Author's Note: Okay, because this chapter is more of a necessary filler chapter and really short I will be uploading another chapter later today for y'all. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey- Overprotective<strong>

Jazz woke up in a dark cell on what he guessed was probably the _Nemesis_. Dirge's words kept bouncing around in his head. "I know someone that wants to talk to you." The Autobot shuddered and tried not to think about what that probably meant. That would only make him panic and then things would turn bad very quickly. The young Autobot was determined not to break and tell the Decepticons what they wanted to know. The door on the other side of the room hissed open and a dark figure with glowing red optics and a cold smirk.

"Of all the mechs that would want ta talk ta meh ya didn't even make my list," Jazz drawled, trying to sound calm.

"I'm not the one who would like to maim and the kill you," Blackout said coldly. "But the one in question is currently busy and Megatron wanted you questioned before he destroyed you."

"We both know I'm not gonna tell ya anything," Jazz said, false calm layer his every word.

"Do we?" Blackout questioned. "The mech in question was furious enough to get in an argument with Soundwave when he found out you saw the youngling."

"Overprotective much?" Jazz questioned and to his surprise Blackout chuckled coldly.

"He's not the only one. There are several mechs here calling for your death. You are very lucky that TC can follow orders Autobot," Blackout said. "Now how many Autobots know about the youngling?"

"I'm sure a smart mech like yourself could figure it out," Jazz drawled.

"Answer the question Autobot," Blackout snarled.

"Not a chance," Jazz retorted, determined to keep what he knew a secret.

"You'll be changing your tune soon," the other mech threatened before storming out of the cell. Ramjet was waiting outside the cell when Blackout exited. "He's going to have to be forced," Blackout hissed.

"I'll see to him later," the Seeker replied. "Soundwave wants you to find a couple uninjured Seekers and form a patrol. I'm to join you." Blackout nodded and the two of them headed to the rec room leaving Jazz alone in his cell.


	8. Request Denied

Author's Note: And now since the last chapter was way short here's another one for today. Thanks to _gender-bender-lover-101_ (I'll work on making the chapters longer), _Exactlywhat_, and _DamonBamon_ for reviewing the last chapter and enjoy this one! I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Request Denied<strong>

_::Starscream get your aft into the communication room now::_

Starscream growled under his breath as Soundwave's semi-monotone voice echoed through the link. _::What do you need Soundwave?::_ He practically snarled over the com link even though the SIC knew better than to think that he could intimidate the communication director.

_::Shadow's been asking for you and she's on the edge of some kind of temper breakdown. I can't fix the defense system programming and take care of her temper tantrum at the same time::_ Soundwave's reply was also a snarl letting Starscream know that the communication director was both frustrated and serious. Starscream vented a sigh and made his way to the communication room. As soon as he entered the room Shadow looked up and held out her arms. He picked her up and she settled contentedly against his chassis. Moments later she slipped into recharge and both mechs sighed in relief. One tantrum successfully averted.

"She's worse the longer her brothers are gone," Starscream said with a sigh knowing it was hard for the younglings to be apart.

"That she is," Soundwave commented dryly. "They found the Autobot that got a good look at Shadow and brought him in. TC got captured in the process though."

"What?" Starscream practically shrieked, waking Shadow who stared at him in confusion. Soundwave snickered as Starscream struggled to get her to go back into recharge. Finally the Seeker gave up on getting the temperamental youngling to recharge and reluctantly changed the subject. "What are we going to do about Skywarp? He got captured and in rescuing him we lost TC to the Autobots. Knowing him it will probably happen again and we can't charge in to save him all the time."

"We can modify his processor to allow him to warp," Soundwave said calmly.

"Warp?"

"Teleport," Soundwave explained patiently.

"You can do that?" Starscream asked incredulously. One part of his mind was vaguely aware that Shadow had wrapped her arms around his neck and drifted into recharge but the rest was still focused on Soundwave.

"Yes but I figured it wouldn't be prudent to aid his pranking in any way," Soundwave said blankly. "If you believe it will be necessary however I will speak to Hook about getting it set up. With his enlarged processor there should be no problems." Starscream nodded blankly, still stunned until he remembered what he had been speaking to the communication's expert about earlier.

"Permission to terminate the Autobot," the SIC requested quietly but before Soundwave could respond another voice answered Starscream.

"Request denied," Megatron said coldly. "We need information from him and we won't get it from a corpse." With that said the Decepticon leader left the room leaving a calm Soundwave and a furious Starscream behind. Starscream would have gone to the shoot range to take out his temper on some targets but with Shadow in recharge in his arms it was impossible and no mech wanted to deal with the temper tantrum that would happen if he put her down and she woke up. With a heavy sigh the SIC pushed vengeance out of his mind for the time and made his way to his room with a silently sleeping Shadow in his arms and worried thoughts swarming his processor. The one that dominated his mind was _what kind of trouble will Skywarp be able to get into now that he's going to be able to teleport?_ The SIC groaned at the thought and slipped into his berth to drift off into recharge himself and leave the disturbing thoughts for morning.


	9. Round One

Author's Note: And now we get to Round One of the interrogations on both sides with similar results. If you're curious about where the whole thing with Jazz is going you can read "This Moment" by _Clumsy Peg_ who has been kind enough to let me use her version of Jazz and it will give you a pretty good idea. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Round One<strong>

If Ratchet had thought Skywarp was bad Thundercracker was ten times worse. The Decepticon simply refused to say anything at all. Every question seemed to bounce off a brick wall and none of it seemed to trouble the sadistic 'Con one bit. Ratchet was very tempted just to throw the 'Con through a wall simply to get some response out of the other mech. He stormed out of the cell only to see Optimus and Ironhide staring at him incredulously. "Slagging mech does nothing but sit there and stare at the slagging wall," he hissed before storming off down the hallway.

On the _Nemesis_ Ramjet was having a similar problem with Jazz. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the young saboteur to say anything. It was frustrating the Decepticon to no end and he had had enough. "I quit," he snapped at Starscream as he stalked past the startled SIC and towards the rec room to try to relax.

"What in the Primus' name has gotten into him?" Starscream asked no one in particular as he watched Ramjet stomp away. Then the SIC shrugged and continued on his way to the communication room to speak to Soundwave. Shadow didn't even look up when her guardian entered the room, instead content to listen to whatever Ravage and Frenzy were currently arguing about.

"What do you require?" Soundwave asked in his flat monotone, not looking up from the screens that took up most of his attention.

"How did the process with Skywarp go?" Starscream asked, half dreading the answer.

"Well unfortunately. He has yet to come out of recharge though," Soundwave said. Ravage hissed suddenly and Soundwave turned to scold the cat but Shadow beat him to it.

"Stop it," the youngling snapped, smacking the cat on the top of the head. Every other set of optics in the room focused incredulously on the youngling who yelped at all the attention suddenly on her and darted over to hide behind Starscream's leg. The SIC sighed heavily and picked her up. She buried her head against his neck and stayed silent as he turned back to the communication director.

"Ramjet quit," Starscream said. "Apparently interrogation isn't going so well." Soundwave laughed flatly as the door hissed open behind the two mechs.

"Do you know what Ramjet just told me?" Megatron snarled and both mechs turned to look at him.

"That he quits," Starscream said blankly.

"He seems rather frustrated," Soundwave added before turning back to the screens. Megatron groaned and smacked his forehead irritably.

"But why has he quit?" the leader of the Decepticons growled and both mechs shrugged. Shadow had drifted into recharge in Starscream's arms and she shifted now, whimpering slightly. Megatron winced slightly as Starscream and Soundwave glared at him before Soundwave turned back to the screens.

"He can get nothing from the Autobot," Starscream said coolly, shifting his hold on Shadow slightly.

"Send him to Shockwave then," Megatron growled.

"You should just let me terminate him instead," Starscream growled back. "It'd be kinder."

"Give Ramjet another day," Soundwave said suddenly, preventing the SIC from getting ripped up into tiny pieces. "Then if necessary we can use Shockwave." Megatron nodded and stalked out of the room leaving a rather stunned Starscream behind.

"Since when did you start giving _him_ orders?" the SIC asked and Soundwave laughed.

"Since he started listening," the communication director said and then turned back to his screens again leaving Starscream alone with his thoughts.


	10. Potential Difficulties

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and Ramjet doesn't get to quit just that easy with Soundwave around ;). Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow, her brothers, and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Potential Difficulties<strong>

Within two breems of Skywarp coming out of forced recharge it became obvious to everyone on the _Nemesis_ that the new ability to warp was going to be trouble. Skywarp hadn't quite figured out how to control where he went and he kept ending up in private berths, the communication room, on top of random mechs, and even in Megatron's office once. Starscream was very tempted to put the purple and black mech into the brig until Blackout pointed out that Skywarp wouldn't be in the brig for long. "I knew this was a bad idea," Starscream groaned as Skywarp appeared on top of Blackout.

"Then why did you have them do it?" Blackout snapped, pushing Skywarp off him while Shadow giggled from her position sitting on the floor in front of Starscream.

Blackout looked like he was going to punch Skywarp until Shadow scrambled over to him and held up her arms to be picked up. The black mech obliged and she settled contentedly in his arms, grinning at Skywarp over her shoulder. The purple and black mech grinned back at her before Starscream smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Skywarp yelped and Shadow giggled from Blackout's arms. "What was that for?" the purple and black mech whined and Shadow giggled harder, her red optics bright with amusement. She was in a good mood for once and that had made the task of watching her much easier. Starscream was about to respond when alarms began blaring and the room turned red. Shadow yelped a buried her head in Blackout's shoulder while the older 'Cons all groaned.

"Why can't we just have a normal day around here?" Starscream moaned even as he was dragging Skywarp out the door with Blackout following them.

"Probably because they're not happy that we have one of their own," Skywarp said. Both black mechs turned to stare at the purple and black one in astonishment. "What?" Skywarp snapped. "I can think on my own sometimes you know." Starscream just shook his head and lead the way down the corridors only to be stopped by a group of Autobots, two of which whom were notorious for tackling Seekers in midair. The result; instant chaos.

Starscream was tackled by Sunstreaker and Skywarp warped only to land on top of a very startled Sideswipe. Blackout blasted Arcee, cradling Shadow against his chassis. Barricade arrived with the Race Track Patrol moments later to assist his comrades. _::Get Shadow to Soundwave::_ Starscream ordered Blackout over the their com link. _::Then you can come back and help::_ Blackout nodded and backed away before racing off down another hall with his teammates covering for him. The hallways were now cluttered with mechs of both factions and in one hall Blackout turned down the ceiling was dripping molten metal onto the floor.

Blackout hurriedly rounded another corridor and entered chaos. The hall was a seething mess of fighting mechs and Blackout knew immediately he would never make it though unscathed. Ravage suddenly slinked over to the slightly stunned black mech and hissed quietly, "Let me take her. She'll be safe and 'Screamer won't object." Balckout nodded and put down the youngling who glanced nervously at him and then scampered over to the mechanical cat. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the gap in Ravage's armor plating he was off ducking a weaving through the fighting with Blackout covering him. After only moments of entering the fight Ironhide attack Blackout and the mech was soon fully engaged in the fight to keep the weapon's specialist from offlining him. He turned only once to see Ravage dart around a corner, Shadow in tow, before focusing completely on the fight; sure that the youngling was safe for the time being.

What Blackout didn't expect was for Skywarp to warp and land right on top of him... again. Blackout groaned and shoved the Seeker off of him, ignoring the startled looks the Autobots nearby were giving the pair. "Can you cut that out?" Blackout growled as Skywarp fired a couple blasts at Ironhide, restarting the fight around them.

"Stop what?" the purple and black Seeker asked, genuinely confused. Blackout just groaned and turned back to the fight at hand. Bad idea indeed. Starscream was going to pay for this particular idea.


	11. Dazed and Confused

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and now on to this next installment of Shades of Grey in which TC learns the unfortunate news that his brother can teleport. Also for those of you who want to know what will happen to Jazz between this chapter and the next one read _Clumsy Peg_'s story **This Moment** and this version of Jazz belongs to her. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Dazed and Confused<strong>

"I tell you he just appeared from thin air!" Ironhide had burst into the cell where Optimus Prime and Ratchet were interrogating Thundercracker spouting an outlandish story about Skywarp appearing out of nowhere. Ratchet and Optimus exchanged looks that said they believed that the weapons specialist had finally cracked. Thundercracker on the other hand put his head in his hands and moaned.

They all turned to look at the sadistic 'Con who said, "Just shoot me now."

"What?" Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet asked.

Thundercracker looked up and said, "Shoot me now and when you see Starscream blast him too for agree to that."

"So Skywarp really can appear out of thin air?" Optimus asked warily, surprised that the Decepticon suddenly felt inclined to speak.

"Why else would I want shot?" the Decepticon shot back.

"I told you so," Ironhide crowed trumphantly and Ratchet sighed.

"That complicates things," Optimus said and the three Autobots left the Decepticon alone in the cell with his thoughts.

Thundercracker was still trying to decide what exactly had possessed Starscream to give Skywarp the ability to warp. The pranks would only get worse when the purple and black Seeker figured out how to control the gift and it would make life on the _Nemesis_ a living nightmare. Better yet what was Soundwave thinking to allow that? It was probably one of the worst ideas TC had ever heard. With another long suffering groan TC reburied his head in his hands and tried to slip off into recharge.

From his position in a cell on the _Nemesis_ Jazz was also trying to slip into recharge. His body was battered, bruised, and somewhat torn but he could mostly ignore the damage. The exhaustion however was something else. He was worn down and almost out of hope. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get out of this cell, at least alive. The cell door suddenly hissed open. Moments later Ramjet and Blackout entered, yanking the young Autobot up and attempting to snap stasis cuffs on him. That was when something snapped in Jazz. Fury caught him and he slammed his leg back to hit Blackout's injured one. The 'Con growled as his grip loosened involuntarily and Jazz yanked his arm free to slam his fist into Ramjet's faceplates. Suddenly free Jazz attacked the two 'Cons, brutally battering at them until a black and purple Seeker suddenly appeared on top of him and the two crashed to the ground. A still conscious Blackout stumbled back up and snapped the cuffs on Jazz. The Autobot slumped and Blackout went to check on Ramjet. The other Seeker was unconscious and Skywarp was already gone. Blackout dragged both Jazz and Ramjet along the hall mumbling about how he didn't get paid near enough for this.


	12. Epitome of a Bad Day

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat _for reviewing the last chapter and now on with the show! I own nothing but Shadow, her brothers, and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Epitome of a Bad Day<strong>

"He what?' Starscream practically shrieked upon receiving the bad news.

"He escaped and killed most of our drones in the process," Shockwave growled. "Dreadwing is the only one who survived. He snapped or something."

Starscream was having a very bad day. Skywarp was warping all over the _Nemesis_ trying to learn how to control his new ability, TC was still captured, and now the Autobot designation First Lieutenant Jazz had escaped with the news that Shockwave was a traitor to the Autobot faction. Could this day get any worse. Unfortunately it could.

_::Starscream I can't locate Blackout on the grid::_ Soundwave said over Starscream's com. _::He seems to have gone missing::_

_::He's supposed to be watching Shadow::_ Starscream growled over his end of the com, venomous glare focusing on Shockwave.

_::Shockwave sent him to check on something a few breems ago and he hasn't returned. He had Shadow with him::_ Soundwave replied and the Decepticon SIC's optics darkened even further if possible.

_::I am going to rip Shockwave limb from limb::_ he stated calmly over the com, optics focused on the now visibly nervous Shockwave. "Where did you send Blackout?" the SIC calmly asked Shockwave.

"Out to check security," the one eyed Decepticon stated, eyeing his superior warily. It was when Starscream started being eerily calm that things tended to go south for the one he was speaking to.

_::Check the tapes for the perimeter cameras in the last few breems::_ Starscream sent Soundwave, still oddly calm. The response the SIC had been dreading came only a klik later.

_::He's been taken by Autobots. Shadow too::_ Soundwave said.

_::Inform Megatron that I'm murdering Shockwave::_ Starscream sent back before shutting the com link and focusing murderous optics on the unfortunate mech before him. "Any last words?" he asked coldly. Shockwave took one look at Starscream's expression, turned, and ran. The SIC didn't hesitate in racing after his prey. From the communication room Soundwave shook his head and vented a heavy sigh.

"What?" Ravage asked curiously, looking at one of the screens. "Wait. Why is Shockwave running?"

"Is that Starscream chasing him?" Buzzsaw asked, coming over to Ravage's monitor to investigate.

"Shockwave sent Blackout on border patrol with Shadow and Blackout was captured by Autobots," Soundwave said coolly.

"Shadow too?" Laserbeak asked and Soundwave nodded.

"Shockwave better run faster then," Rumble said and Frenzy nodded in agreement as Soundwave's other subordinates chuckled.

_::Lord Megatron::_ Soundwave said over the Decepticon leader's com.

_::Yes?::_ Megatron said after a moment.

_::You might want to stop your SIC from killing Shockwave::_

Soundwave hurried to break off the link but even as he did he heard Megatron roar _::WHAT?::_ over the com. The communication director shook his head and waited for the incoming Autobot transmission that would show up in a few breems. Normal didn't exist on the _Nemesis_ it seemed.


	13. Blackmail

Author's Note: And now to lucky chapter number 13 ;). Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing (your review made me laugh) and enjoy. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Blackmail<strong>

Thundercracker glanced up from his survey of the floor when his cell door hissed open. He was greeted by the sight of the Autobot weapon's specialist and the medic. They were going to try again? Didn't these Autobots know when to quit? "How many are on the _Nemesis_?" the medic asked, sounding tired and harsher than normal. TC didn't say a word, just glared at the other mech.

"Enough of this," the weapons specialist growled finally and then TC saw what, or rather who, he was holding. Shadow.

"Slag," TC cursed. "We're all gonna die now." Starscream was going to be in one heck of a mood. "Slag it all to the pit," he snarled, mood dark.

"Either you answer our questions or..." Ironhide let the threat stand and TC growled. There was no winning now.

"Slagging Autobots," he snarled, resigning himself. To his amusement the medic seemed irritated about the situation.

"How many are on the _Nemesis_?" Ironhide asked and TC knew he couldn't avoid answering now. If anything happened to Shadow Starscream would be throwing the sadistic 'Con to Shockwave's pet.

"Ten or eleven at most. The bare minimum to keep it operational," TC said, telling them as little as he could while still answering.

"What is Megatron planning?" Ironhide asked and TC shrugged.

"No idea. I'm just the sadistic grunt," he said with dry humor. Shadow shifted slightly to look at him, whimpering and holding her arms out to him. TC automatically reached out to take her and then reluctantly jerked back when the weapons specialist growled. Shadow whimpered again and TC knew the youngling wasn't far from a complete breakdown. With a silent sigh he humbled himself enough to say, "Please."

Ironhide looked as if he was about to refuse when the medic spoke up. "Let him hold her unless you want to deal with a screaming youngling 'Hide." That caused the black mech to hand her over quickly and TC had to fight to hide a smirk. Shadow snuggled up against him and buried her head in his shoulder plates, content to be near his spark. TC felt a wave of relief knowing that maybe Starscream wouldn't offline him later.

"Who's her creator?" the medic asked and Thundercracker vented a heavy sigh. He should have knowing that Shadow's creator would come up some time.

"Primus knows," he said with another shrug. "That and her guardian. No one else does."

"Who is her guardian then?" Ironhide growled and TC tightened his grip protectively around Shadow, shielding her from the weapons specialist's temper.

"Why? Scared mech," TC taunted, perhaps unwisely.

"No. Just planning on letting Jazz know who'll be hunting him during the next few battles," Ironhide retorted, anger clear in his tone. TC realized that if the medic hadn't been here he and Shadow would have been in trouble.

"Starscream," TC said with a smirk. "Good luck getting anything out of that slagger. Especially since you have his youngling." Dead silence was met after that statement for a moment.

Then Ironhide growled, "Just let that whiny slagger try it. I'll blast him into a thousand little pieces." Shadow whimpered and nestled closer to TC, her breath coming in little frightened gasps. That was when alarms started blaring, signaling that the Autobots were under attack.

"Have fun offlining scrappers," TC taunted as the two mechs shot out of his cell, door hissing shut and locking behind them. Now to get of here...


	14. Seriously Ticked Off

Author's Note: So sorry for the small update today but unfortunately I could put anything more in this chapter. I will warn you now that I have to get up super early in the morning to play in an eighteen hole golf tournament so I'm going to try to write the next chapter of Shades of Grey tonight. If I don't I will warn you it may not be completely coherent when I do. Thank you to _DamonBamon_ and _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shade of Grey- Seriously Ticked Off<strong>

Starscream was not a happy mech. Not at all. He made his way to the holding cells on the _Ark_, blasting anyone stupid enough to get in his way. He blasted the door to the cell into about a hundred pieces only to be greeted by the sight of a lounging TC with Shadow in his arms eyeing what was left of the door with mild interest. "Took you long enough," TC drawled and Starscream actually growled.

"What the frag TC," he hissed and Thundercracker had the audacity to shoot the ticked off SIC a reproving look.

"Language 'Screamer," he drawled, standing slowly and thrusting Shadow into Starscream's arms. The SIC's biting retort vanished as the youngling pressed against his chassis and let out a little sigh of contentment. "She's fine," TC added in a softer tone.

"Thank you," Starscream said before turning on his heel and making his way out of the cell with Thundercracker on his heels.

"What the frag did you do?" Thundercracker asked suddenly as he got a good look at the hallway with corpses and a few moaning mechs strewn this way and that. Energon was pooled on the floor and the metal from the walls was slowly melting in places. There were only two lights still intact.

"Language TC," Starscream said, easily maneuvering across the slick floors with the sadistic 'Con following in his wake.

"What did you do?" TC asked again. Never in his whole life had he seen anything like this. Never.

"They were in between me and Shadow," the SIC replied coldly before turning the corner. TC made a mental note never to underestimate the strength of a bond, even if it was a surrogate one and still forming. As they made their way closer to the fighting Starscream reluctantly allow TC to step in front of him. The SIC hated being protected but he knew if was best if he didn't go into battle with Shadow. As the sounds of battle rang out Shadow let out a little whimper and clung tightly to the ridges of Starscream's armor. The hall was chaos but that was normal. It was a generally accepted statement that war was chaos. What Starscream didn't expect was to be fired upon. Thundercracker was an excellent warrior if not still a little young but somehow a missile escaped the sadistic 'Con's careful watch. Starscream only had time to shift Shadow when it hit him on the left side of his chassis, tossing him back. And somehow he lost his grip on the youngling and she vanished into the seething chaos.


	15. Unexpected Friend

Author's Note: First thank you to _Exactlywhat_, _Destiny'sRevenge_, and _DamonBamon_ for reviewing. For any of you just joining I feel it necessary to state again that this is the back story for Aggressive Negotiations. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey- Unexpected Friend<strong>

Shadow was feeling very dazed and confused as she landed roughly on the floor and skidded across it into a small, shadowy corner. She let out a little chirp and was startled when another one answered her. She turned to see a small yellow figure probably several vorns younger than herself looking at her with curious blue eyes. "Hi," she tried and got confused clicking for an answer. Battle quickly forgotten Shadow clicked back and got an instant response. It took her a moment to decipher the clicks, chirps, and whistles thrown her way because her processor was beginning to forget that form of communication. Once she did her red optics lit up with delight and she clicked back cheerfully.

It didn't take long for the two to be absorbed in a conversation of one of the oddest sorts. If any of the younger mechs or femmes would have witnessed the conversation that would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Any of the older mechs and femmes would have been instantly taken back to the days before the war where being and Autobot or Decepticon didn't matter. When the two were discovered moments later there wasn't time for the mech in question to even consider the situation.

Jazz spotted Bumblebee in danger when Dirge blasted open a part of the wall revealing the small yellow sparkling. The silver mech scrambled through the chaos to snatch up the sparkling and then froze when he noticed the black youngling. Jazz may have not liked the idea of having another Decepticon around but he wasn't a cold blooded killer, normally. That was why he carefully lead the Decepticon youngling out of harms way. He was stopped by a coldly furious Starscream. "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you where you stand?" the Decepticon SIC snarled, misunderstanding the situation.

"I say so," a small voice chirped and Starscream turned to look at the youngling he had raised since she was small. Her eyes were bright with a certain innocence and there was something almost pleading in her tone. Starscream vented a heavy sigh and slowly put away his weapon.

"Fine. Not this time," the SIC said as the youngling slipped over to him and he picked her up. Shadow was more important than revenge and getting her out unharmed was his first priority. Starscream commed TC and Skywarp who were quickly at his side. The three Seekers shot out of a hole in the side of the_ Ark_ and they were gone. As if listening to an unspoken command the other Decepticons pulled back leaving Jazz alone and looking in the direction Starscream had gone. It seemed that the black Seeker had a soft spot after all.

Bumblebee let out an inquisitive chirp and Jazz looked at the sparkling in his arms. "She's gone 'Bee," he told the yellow minibot. The youngling let out a slightly despondent whistle before brightening slightly as Ironhide made his way over. The black mech took the youngling from Jazz's arms and 'Bee chirped tiredly as he rested his head against his guardian's shoulder.

"Status?' Optimus Prime asked as he made his way over chunks of what was once a wall of the _Arc_. Jazz reflected slightly on the fact that this was a Wheeljack sized mess if he'd ever seen one.

"TC and the youngling escaped but everyone here seems unharmed," Jazz replied and the leader of the Autobots nodded.

"The hallway to the cell is wrecked and there are several dead. Bluestreak is the only survivor," Prowl said as he made his way through the wreckage.

"All things considered we were lucky," Ironhide said, Bumblebee cradled in his arms. "With an attack like that we could have lost more, much more." Optics turned to the yellow sparkling and there were nods all around. Compared to losing the last sparkling their losses had been minimal. They had been lucky indeed. Jazz had a feeling their luck wouldn't last.


	16. Back to Normal

**Shades of Grey-Back to Normal**

Life on the _Nemesis_ was officially back to normal. Shadow and TC had been returned safely to them, there were no Autobot captives, and Jetfire along with Shadow's brothers and his creator had returned. For once there were no blaring alarms and Shadow was with Jetfire and her brothers instead of in the communication room. Jetfire glanced at the four siblings clicking and chirping to each other as they caught up on the events of the past orn. Even though the younglings could speak normally they still preferred the sparkling version of communication to keep what they were saying private. "How were things in Kaon?" Starscream asked from the doorway, startling the young Seeker out of his thoughts.

"Crazy," Jetfire admitted. "The organization is terrible and everyone is shrieking about an impending Autobot attack. We'll probably be headed their soon."

"Most likely," the Decepticon SIC admitted with a heavy sigh showing that he wasn't looking forward to the trip.

"I heard you had an interesting orn," Jetfire said tentatively. Starscream was not known for his patience but Jetfire was curious enough to risk asking.

"Unfortunately yes," Starscream said. "We captured an Autobot, were attacked by Autobots, had Skywarp, TC, and Shadow taken from us, not all at the same time, and started a battle on the _Arc_. I guess you would call that interesting."

"How about chaotic," Jetfire said with a slightly shakey laugh. "I'm glad I wasn't there." Starscream nodded in understanding and then let out an undignified yelp as Ramjet, Jetfire's creator, pushed past him into the room. Shadow, Stormbreaker, Cyclone, and Nightfury all laughed as the Decepticon SIC attempted to regain his balance.

"Would you not do that?" Starscream snapped with mock irritation and Jetfire had to fight to keep from joining the younglings in their laughter.

"And miss hearing your impressive, leaderly yelp," Ramjet drawled. "I think not Star."

"With friends like you who needs enemies?"Starscream drawled back and Jetfire snickered. Shadow let out a little giggle and scrambled to her feet. She carefully made her way over to Starscream who picked her up without hesitation. "Thank you for watching her," the SIC told Jetfire. If the young Seeker could have blushed he would have.

"Not a problem," he stammered. "See you tomorrow morning Shadow." With that said Starscream slipped out of the berth room with the youngling in his arms leaving Jetfire to ponder exactly how much younglings changed the ones around them.


	17. Kaon

Author's Note: Sorry for the gap in between updates! I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Kaon<strong>

In its day Kaon had been, or could have been mistaken for, or just had the potential to be many things. Now it was just a slag heap. Starscream carefully make his way through the slowly decomposing city with Shadow in his arms, scanning the perimeter. There had been no sign of Autobot activity near Kaon but after what had happened earlier this orn Starscream wasn't taking any chances. If there was any sign of Autobots he was going to be out of here. "Any survivors?" Ramjet called to the Decepticon SIC. Just a couple breems ago Kaon had been attacked by some Decepticons who had decided to abandon the Decepticon cause. Right now it was looking as if there were no survivors.

"None here," Starscream said. "Where's Jetfire?" It was unusual for Jetfire to be very far away from his mentor and mech creator so not seeing Jetfire here was odd.

"With Soundwave setting up the security room," Ramjet replied. "I figured he'd be perfectly safe there. Her brothers are with them." Starscream nodded as he slipped around a crater caused by cannon fire. Kaon had always represented a darker side of Cybertron in some ways but even for the slums of Kaon this was dark. Ravage was picking his way across the crumbling buildings and past puddles of energon near dead mechs and femmes when the distress call came from Shockwave. That was odd enough. Shockwave never had problems and when he did his pet was always near him. Even if the Driller wasn't yet full grown it was still menacing enough to scare off most enemies. Ramjet and Starscream exchanged worried glances.

"I'll take Shadow to her brothers," Ravage purred. "You two can go help Shockwave." Starscream nodded and handed Shadow over the the mechanical cat. Then both Seekers took to the air.

They arrived to see that Shockwave had somehow got himself pinned down in an alley by only a few Autobots. Ramjet and Starscream split, shrieking through the air to spray blasts over the unfortunate mechs. One fell and didn't get up but the rest darted for cover and cover the air with blasts of their own. Starscream cursed as he realized he would have to land to keep his wings intact. He swooped down next to an overly familiar silver Autobot. Designation Jazz. The crazy one. Starscream smirked as he considered the fact that Shockwave had almost been killed by the same Autobot twice. That was when the next distress call came; this one from Dirge and TC. Skywarp was probably too busy warping to random places to send out a distress call. Starscream was proved right seconds later when the purple and black Seeker warped right on top of Jazz. The sound of metal palm smacking metal forehead rang out through the streets of Kaon.

Starscream dragged Skywarp off the stunned Autobot growled under his breath. "Why can't you warp somewhere useful?" the Decepticon SIC asked in exasperation as the two of them used the stunned silence to become airborne again.

"That wasn't useful?" Skywarp asked as Ramjet joined them, Shockwave now freed up enough to get out of the alley.

"What'd he do?" Ramjet asked curious and Starscream groaned.

"Warped right on top of an Autobot," the SIC lamented. Ramjet almost fell out of the sky laughing. "Laugh all you want," Starscream growled. "You can watch him while I go help TC and Dirge." Ramjet took a swipe at Starscream but the Decepticon SIC was already gone. Ramjet and Skywarp then had to turn around and go help Sideways free himself from a whole crowd of Autobots. By the time night shift came around all the Decepticons were battered or dented somewhere.

"Soundwave better get the security system up and running soon because I can't take much more of this," Blackout groaned.

"I think it's fun," Skywarp said from where he was playing with the younglings. Everyone else just groaned.


	18. No Winning With Skywarp Around

Author's Note: Reason for the events of this chapter-Skywarp saying "I think it's fun" in the last chapter. And because he's an easy victim. Turns out so is Jetfire (my Jetfire that is). Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ (Welcome back!), _Kiarke_ (Shadow will be in more soon, I promise), and _I am Blueberry_ (Glad to hear I managed to make Starscream likeable. For some reason I can't seem to understand he's become my favorite Decepticon even though making fun of the fact that he can never seem to kill Megatron is extremely entertaining). Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-No Winning With Skywarp Around<strong>

There was just no doing anything with Skywarp around. In two days they had put the communication room back together twice, fixed Skywarp's wings three times, and dug open holes covered and spare parts and dripping down Primus knows what to get the purple and black Seeker out of them. "This is getting ridiculous," Blackout muttered as he, TC, Ramjet, Starscream, and Jetfire worked to get Skywarp out of yet another pit covered in crumbling building materials. "Now all we need is the Autobots attacking and this whole thing can go to pit."

A blast struck the wall behind directly in front of Blackout, TC, and Starscream but behind Ramjet and Jetfire. They all flinched. "You rang," Starscream said sourly and the other aerial mechs groaned.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" Skywarp yelped from where he was at in the hole.

"Things are about to get a little busy around here what with us exchanging blows with some slagging Autobots so either focus on warping out or shut up," TC growled as he turned to face the threat.

"Couldn't we just leave Skywarp down there and come back later," Jetfire pleaded, trying and failing not to whine.

"I wish but we need the stupid slagger," Blackout growled as he fired at Ironhide. "Stay close youngling. We don't want anything to happen to you." Jetfire nodded and covered Blackout from behind with a calm efficiency that Blackout admired coming from the young Decepticon. Jetfire hadn't been in very many battles but he had a cool head and was never one to panic without reason. It looked like the Decepticons might be able to make the group of Autobots retreat when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came racing around the corner. They lunged at Jetfire, deciding that the young flier would present an easy target and Jetfire yelped, shooting into the air at a speed that he didn't normally reach. Blackout turned to help him only to be attacked by Inferno as Ramjet struggled to free himself from Ironhide and Ultra Magnus' attacks.

Jetfire cried out as he was tackled to the ground by the red and gold pit spawned terrors. The young Seeker flailed and thrashed, craws screaming across armor and sliding painfully into cracks or thin gaps. It didn't matter. The two larger Autobots had the youngest of the battle ready Seekers grounded. Blackout noticed that one of Jetfire's wings was damaged and the pain was only causing the young Seeker to panic further. The older aerial mechs growled and tried to find some way to come to Jetfire's aid but they were outnumbered and easily outmanuervered on the ground. To make matters worse there was a slight crackling in the air and then Skywarp appeared right in the center of the battle. "I did it," he crowed triumphantly only to be fired at by several startled Autobots. The Decepticons groaned in unison as Skywarp danced awkwardly to dodge the blasts as best he could.

Jetfire was lost somewhere in the seething chaos as Blackout sent the distress signal on short range. Long range communications were jammed but hopefully someone was around close who could send on the message. They must have got lucky because Shockwave, Barricade, and the Race Track Patrol arrived moments later, forcing the Autobots into retreat. The only problem was that they took Jetfire with them. "I slagging hate Kaon," Shockwave growled as he glanced over new dents in his armor.

"You're telling me," Starscream agreed.

"It's all your slagging fault," Ramjet growled suddenly, turning on Skywarp. "If you hadn't warped into the middle of a slagging hole in the ground just outside the Decepticon perimeter Jetfire would still be here and not captured." Skywarp gulped and backed away until he was hidden behind TC. With one last growl Ramjet took off into the sky heading for the main Decepticon base, probably to try to get permission to attack the Autobot base and get Jetfire back.

"We have a perimeter," Skywarp squeaked after a moment, peering out from behind his twin to make sure the irate Ramjet was gone.

"We just can't win for losing with you can we?" TC groaned and reply and took off with his twin saying I'm sorry over and over again right on his heels.

Blackout, Starscream, and Barricade all exchanged exasperated looks. "We're all going to be cracked before this is over with," Blackout said finally.

"Prime's going to walk into the Decepticon base some day and find it full of gibbering idiots," Barricade added.

"If we last that long," Starscream said darkly before taking off after the other Seekers.


	19. Panic

Author's Note: So two updates today because this one is really short! Thank you to _Exactlywhat_ (I looked back over the chapter and did miss some things. Thanks for pointing it out) and _I am Blueberry_ (Yes you will find out who Shadow's creator is eventually) for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Panic<strong>

Ratchet looking over some theory that First Aid had shown him a few months ago but that the younger medic hadn't had time to look over until now when the chaos started. The doors to the med bay hissed open and instant Ratchet was assaulted by several voices yelling at once. "What kind of a slagging idea was this anyway?"

"What the frag were you thinking?"

"Watch out for the claws!"

"Will you all shut your fragging mouths so I can think?" Ratchet growled and the din silenced some. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still growling at each other and muttering instructions as they tried to keep a struggling Seeker a whole three feet shorter than themselves pinned down. Ironhide and Ultra Magnus both shot Ratchet exasperated looks but remained mercifully silent. "I thought this was supposed to be a hit and run not a fragging capture mission," Ratchet snarled and the twins had the audacity to somehow shrug. Then Sideswipe yelped and went into another round of cursing as claws struck home on the side of his neck.

The Seeker was young, injured, and panicked. He was also giving the twins a run for their money. Ratchet turned reluctantly to Ironhide who nodded a locked a hand on the back of the young Seeker's armor. "Get out," Ratchet snapped and they darted away quickly before the medic could start throwing things. They were lucky they didn't stay. If they would have Ratchet might have offlined them both for causing so much trouble. Ratchet slipped behind the young Seeker only to be hit by a glancing blow meant for Ironhide, claws screeching across the medic's armor. The sound drew Optimus Prime into the med bay, Jazz close on the Autobot leader's heels. Both of them stared at astonishment at the scene in front of them.

Ironhide was trying to pin down a young Seeker while Ratchet tried to get close enough to sedate the young warrior. Ratchet finally got the Seeker sedated and the mech went limp, almost taking Ironhide down with him. The weapon specialist and the medic managed to get the Seeker onto a birth and Ratchet looked over the young Decepticon warrior while Ironhide explained to Optimus and Jazz what was going on. "How is he?" Optimus asked after Ironhide had left, Jazz on his heels.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet admitted, sounding frustrated. "One wing is damaged and I don't know how to fix it or even patch it properly. I've done the best I can but in the long term I'm not sure if he'll make it."

"So we still don't know where the communication room is at Kaon," Optimus said and Ratchet turned to eye his friend and superior.

"Exactly what do you have in mind Optimus?"


	20. Puzzle Pieces

Author's Note: And now Optimus Prime's plan is put into action. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ who reviewed and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Puzzle Pieces<strong>

"This it?" Soundwave looked up from the open panel off the screen he was working on to see Shadow offering a missing piece to him.

"Yes. That's one of them," he said, taking it from her and the youngling scampered off to help Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw look for more of the pieces. Shadow had some kind of knack for finding things and to her the whole deal was just a big game.

"Fire," he heard Shadow yelp excitedly a moment later and turned to see a shaken looking Jetfire snatch the youngling up.

"Hello Shadow," Jetfire said, wings twitching nervously as he looked her over. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," she chirped brightly and Jetfire couldn't help but laugh at that. "Down," she ordered and Jetfire put her back down so she could help Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw again.

"What happened?" Soundwave asked the young warrior, knowing for a fact that Jetfire had been captured earlier that day. Jetfire just shrugged, still looking shaken. Rumble and Frenzy greeted Jetfire with nods before they went back to working on their screens to get them in properly functioning order. Soundwave went back to work on his board, knowing the Jetfire would eventually calm down enough to explain. Turns out they didn't have the time to spare.

Jetfire had just sat down in a spare chair when the Autobots slipped out of the shadows to surround them. One literally shimmered into existence right behind Soundwave. Jetfire tried to activate his com but it was jammed. Shadow, who had been heading over to Soundwave to ask something, whimpered and scampered over to Jetfire, clinging to him when he picked her up. Jetfire twisted his body slightly so he was shielding her, knowing that if she died so would her brothers. The pain of the bond breaking would kill them. _::Everything will be fine::_ Soundwave commed Jetfire who realized the Decepticon communication officer probably had a short range com for situations like these. He also noticed that Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw had somehow slipped away.

"Do you need something?" Soundwave asked in his cold monotone, turning his chair so he could face the Autobots, visor down. Jetfire shivered; Soundwave was deadly serious. Jetfire was so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't hear the response. The Autobots had left him at the edge of Kaon and tracked him here. Shadow whimpered softly and guilt crashed over Jetfire as he tried to calm her. This was all his fault.

Then Shadow suddenly relaxed and Starscream landed almost whisper soft behind one of the Autobots, weapon out. Thundercracker, Ramjet, and Dirge followed along with Barricade, the Race Track Patrol, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. Skywarp was the last to arrive, warping behind the Autobot who was right behind Soundwave. The Autobots were surrounded. "Put down your weapons," Starscream ordered and after a little hesitation they did. Starscream nodded at Barricade who, with the help of Ravage, Dirge, and the Race Track Patrol, took the Autobots away. There was a still standing brig at Kaon. It looked like it was going to be put to good use. Jetfire carefully handed Shadow over to a slightly worried Starscream and gratefully allowed Ramjet to lead him away to the current temporary med bay to get his wings patched. Everything had turned out fine. He, Shadow, and her brothers were safe. For the first time in several breems Jetfire let himself feel relief.


	21. The Plan That Backfired

Author's Note: So hopefully I'll get another section of this so that they'll be two updates today. Thank you to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-The Plan That Backfired<strong>

_::Blaster to Optimus we have some sort of a situation::_

_::What is it?::_

_::The team that you sent to track that Seeker. Well they found the communication office and then got captured by a team lead by Starscream::_ Optimus tried not to groan when he heard that. How come nothing was ever going his way this orn?

_::Optimus to Ironhide. Prepare two separate strike teams for an attack in two breems::_

_::Understood Optimus::_

Optimus thanked Primus for Ironhide being a loyal friend and soldier. Otherwise he wasn't sure he would have made it through the war this far. _::Optimus to Jazz. Gather a couple other Special Ops for an infiltration mission in two breems::_

_::Sure thing Boss 'Bot. Be there in one. Jazz out::_

Optimus smiled slightly at Jazz's offhand confidence and easy temperament. _::Optimus to Prowl. Take control of the Arc in two breems. I'm going on a rescue mission with two squads and a few of Jazz's Special Ops::_

_::Understood. Good luck Sir::_

True to his word Jazz was in Optimus' office along with Flash. Normally it would have been Mirage with Jazz but Mirage was one of the captured, something Optimus greatly regretted now. Ironhide arrived moments later with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Inferno, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive,Fireflight, and Jolt. The latter two were the youngest Autobot warriors but both had proved to be capable warriors if, at least in Fireflight's case, they payed attention.

"So what's the situation Boss 'Bot?" Jazz questioned easily causing both Fireflight and Jolt to fight to keep in laughter.

"Simple enough. Smokescreen, Mirage, Blaster, and Hound have been captured by Decepticons," Optimus said. "Ironhide will lead one team and I'll lead the other to attack Kaon on opposite sides. Jazz and Flash will go in then to get Smokescreen, Mirage, Blaster, and Hound free. Once they're out we'll pull back. Understood?" Every nodded. "Good. Autobots move out."


	22. Again?

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey- Again?<strong>

They had just gotten the Autobots shut up when alarms started blaring, at least the ones that still worked. "Again?" Starscream, TC, and Skywarp all moaned much to the amusement of the Autobots they were guarding.

"This is like, what, the third time this orn?" Blackout called from down the hall.

"Feels like the sixteenth," Skywarp said, sounding exasperated. "We don't get paid enough for this."

"You get paid," Barricade drawled from the other end of the hallway.

"Good point," Skywarp said, sounding chagrined. TC and Starscream both sighed at the exact same time.

"Primus knows if you weren't my other half I'd have offlined you by now," TC said sounding exasperated. Skywarp just snickered.

_::Blackout to Starscream. We have a slight situation::_

Starscream was confused as to why Blackout was telling him for a moment before he realized what was going on. Blackout was watching the younglings while Jetfire and Ramjet trained. _::What is it?::_

_::The attack is coming on our side. Where do you want them?::_

_::Jetfire and I will come to get Nightfury, Stormbreaker, and Cyclone. We can take Shadow if you'd like::_ Ramjet offered, joining the conversation.

_::No, I'll come get her::_ Starscream responded before closing the link and opening one with Skywarp and TC. _::I'm going to get Shadow_::The other two nodded and Starscream slipped away toward the rec room with purposeful steps. As soon as he entered the rec room Shadow shot over to him and he snatched her up. Blackout nodded at the SIC and took off for the door to help in any way he could.

_::Tc to Starscream. We have a situation down here::_

_::What is it?::_

_::The walls are starting to come down::_

Starscream groaned and took off to the cells with Shadow in his arms. Could this day get any worse?


	23. A Risky Deal

Author's Note: Now we get to the second part of the battle (which is gonna be a long one. I have at least one more part to write). Thank you to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-A Risky Deal<strong>

Nothing in war came without risk but this? This was insane. Starscream had just made it down the steps when the ceiling collapsed. Now he was trapped under a ton of rock and metal with Shadow shielded by his frame. The Decepticon SIC had been in bad situations before but this was the worst in the long while. He didn't realize that it was about to get worse. "Do you think he's still alive?" Mirage asked.

"There's a chance," said Smokescreen's voice from somewhere to Starscream's left. "He's a tough slagger. Not even 'Hide's been able to kill him."

Shadow let out a little whimper and Starscream scanned her before wincing. There was damage to her left arm and if he didn't get her out of here soon there would be trouble. The SIC attempted to com one of his allies but his com was out of commission, probably Blaster. Not good. Shadow whimpered again and Starscream fought to shift some of the stone off of him but to no avail. He was trapped.

"Yup. He's still alive," Blaster commented and Starscream growled. His whole body throbbed in pain but he was alive. Shadow was too but possibly not for much longer.

"Think we should help him?" Hound asked and Starscream fought down another growl as he pushed at the stone. Help him die most likely. Though if Shadow died he might as well give up and die.

"Help him so he can kill more of our own and maybe us once he's dead," Mirage drawled coldly. Good. Now if they would just leave maybe he could use his com and get some help. Then again maybe not. His com could have been damaged by falling debris.

"He had the youngling with 'em," a new voice commented.

"Jazz?" Hound asked. "Boy are we glad to see you. Who's with you?"

"Just Flash. We couldn't bring anyone else," Jazz replied as Starscream pushed again against the rubble.

"Why should we help him out?" Smokescreen asked scornfully. "He'll just murder us all as soon as he's free." In the silence that followed Shadow whimpered and shifted uncomfortably as Starscream tried to soothe her through their bond. It didn't work and she let out a pained cry as she shifted and moved her injured arm.

"Make a deal with him," Hound suggested rather reluctantly.

"Do what you want," Mirage growled. "I'm getting out of here while I still can."

Starscream heard the sound of footsteps as the two left and heaved again at the stone. "Hey 'Screamer," Jazz called. "If we get ya out of here will ya avoid slaggin' us this battle?" Starscream's first impulse was to say slag no but Shadow was in danger and his longing to protect her long outweighed his pride.

"Yes," he said with as much of a sigh as he could vent.

"Ok then," Jazz said. "Blaster, Hound, Flash, help me with this." Moments later Starscream felt the gravel and metal shift enough that he could actually lever it off him. He shoved it to one side, rising painfully before gently lifting Shadow up. The youngling whimpered and buried her head against his chassis, trying to block out the pain.

"What I don't get is why you didn't comm for help," Blaster said and Starscream vented another painful sigh.

"It isn't working," he explained painfully. "I have to find Hook manually." _Or Flashfire_ he added mentally, considering Hook's apprentice. "No go before someone else shows up." The Autobots took his advice and raced off. Starscream followed at a slower pace, heading for the communication room. At least there maybe Soundwave could com Hook. He found Hook before then along with Barricade's team and TC and Skywarp (Skywarp had warped them out when the tunnel had collapsed). Hook set to work on Shadow while the others went on ahead to dig out Barricade and Blackout. Starscream leaned painfully against the wall and moments later his systems shoved him into forced recharge. It seemed he was more injured than he had originally thought.


	24. Stubborn

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ (no big deal on missing a chapter), _I am Blueberry_ (yes he was jinxed ;D), and _Kirake_ (no kidding they can't catch a break!) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs. Also there is a side story to this chapter (a prequel chapter of sorts to this story) that you can read after this called _The Difficult Decision_

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Stubborn<strong>

"Where do you think you're going?" Hook asked as the newly repaired Decepticon SIC headed for the stairs. From Blackout's position leaning against a wall, still injured, he could see the stubborn glint in Starscream's optics.

"To help," Starscream growled.

"In your state?" Hook snapped. "You aren't fully functional yet."

"Doesn't matter. You of all mechs should know better than to tell me what I can and cannot do," Starscream hissed. Then the SIC was up the stairs and around the corner before the medic could find a retort.

"TC, Skywarp, go follow him and make sure he doesn't injure himself more than he already is," Hook snapped.

"Why should we?" Thundercracker drawled, cradling Shadow against his chassis. The youngling had slipped into recharge as soon as she was repaired.

"Because it'll annoy him," Blackout said, taking pity on the furious medic.

"Fine," TC said with a smirk, handing Shadow to Blackout. "Come on Skywarp. Let's go bother our illustrious SIC." Skywarp snickered and followed TC toward the battle. A newly repaired Barricade followed with his team moments later despite Hook's protesting. Blackout just shook his head. If there was one thing Barricade and Starscream had in common it was that they were stubborn.

As soon as they entered the battle Starscream, TC, and Skywarp quickly aided Ramjet and Dirge in their fight against the aerial Autobots; Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive, and Fireflight. Silverbolt and Starscream clashed immediately, flashing through the air at speeds most others would have avoided. Neither really had a grudge against the other, in fact at one point in time that had been close friends, but they knew what was expected of them. Both were defined by other's preconceptions in battle. TC and Ramjet were exchanging blows with Air Raid and Skydive was kept busy with Dirge leaving Fireflight and Skywarp to attempt to focus long enough to exchange blows without slamming into anyone else which was a feat in itself. That was why no one noticed that between blows Silverbolt and Starscream were actually talking instead of trying to kill each other.

"So how are the younglings?" Silverbolt asked quitely. He had long since lost the bond between the four that had once been his sparklings and now he relied on Starscream to keep him somewhat informed.

"Fine," Starscream said, dodging a spare blast from Air Raid. "They hate being separated though. Most don't think that Shadow's younger." Silverbolt nodded.

"I wondered if that wouldn't happen eventually," he said. Even when they had been very young Shadow had seemed as if she was the same age as her slightly older brothers. Starscream suddenly cursed as he dove toward the ground. Barricade had somehow gotten himself pinned down by Inferno; not good news. Things just went downhill from there. Once Barricade was free, no thanks to his team, the Decepticon SIC noticed that Skywarp had gotten himself tackled by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Evidentially the purple and black Seeker had forgotten he could warp until both TC and Starscream smacked their own foreheads in irritation at his stupidity. Then he vanished and landed a few feet away on top of none other but Ironhide. The result; a smoking hole in the unfortunate Seeker's wing and a coldly furious TC.

Thundercracker dive bombed Ironhide while Skywarp warped away to whimper and sulk while Ground Hog, the medic on Barricade's team, worked on his wing. Typical Skywarp. Ramjet and Dirge signaled that they were ok keeping the Autobot Seeker's off their tails while Starscream went to help an outclassed TC who was being attacked by both Ironhide and Inferno. Sunstorm somehow ended up in the middle of a battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron and Misfire had just accidentally blasted Ramjet in the shoulder while aiming for Air Raid. All the chaos left Starscream with one thought as he called a retreat, much to Megatron's displeasure. The reinforcements were idiots.


	25. Megatron's Displeasure

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Kirake_ for reviewing the last chapter. I just realized that at the rate I'm going this story is going to be rather large. Oh well I guess ;). Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Megatron's Displeasure<strong>

Starscream didn't bother to go see Hook before seeing Megatron. He would just end up damaged again. "What were you thinking calling a retreat?" Megatron growled, sending Starscream flying across the room. "We could have defeated the Autobots if you wouldn't have retreated like a coward."

"With the kind of reinforcements we have," Starscream snarled as he pulled himself off the floor. "There is no way we could have won."

"Retreat is a cowards way out," Megatron snarled back, flattening Starscream again. "I will call any future retreats. Is that understood?"

"In other words you will allow us to all die," Starscream snapped, trying to sit upright only to have Megatron plant a foot on his neck. Starscream choked as the massive Decepticon leader applied pressure.

"I will call the future retreats," Megatron said in a deadly calm tone. "Is that understood?" His SIC choked and nodded quickly. Megatron removed his foot and stalked out the room by the back way before Starscream could climb back to his feet.

"Paranoid glitch," Starscream muttered as his cooling vents hissed. His systems were taxed almost to their limits with today's activities and he was in need of repairs. Still one thought had began to haunt his processor. "Someone needs to get rid of Megatron," he admitted finally. He may have only been a fully upgraded mech a few vorns before the start of the war but even he knew enough to realize that Megatron was losing grip on reality. As his hydraulics groaned Starscream made his way to Hook's med bay, lost in thought. The medic said nothing as he left his apprentice, Flashfire, in charge of working on the once again injured Blackout and went to see to the SIC.

"Problems with Megatron?" a voice asked and Starscream turned his head to see Soundwave, an injured Laserbeak perched dizzily on his shoulder.

"Yes," Starscream croaked, his voice screeching slightly.

"Hold still while I look at your vocal processors," Hook snapped and Starscream obliged. "I need to get another piece from the Nemesis to fix this. It will be a couple days," the Decepticon medic said after a moment. "Other than that you're as fixed as I can make it." Starscream nodded and left. His comm signaled that someone was trying to communicate with him and he automatically opened a link.

_::Starscream meet me and a few others in the abandoned shipping area in two joors::_ Soundwave said.

_::Will do::_ Starscream replied and left with the inten of getting Shadow from an exhausted Jetfire and finding some place to recharge before meeting with Soundwave. He didn't notice the communication director's calculating optics follow him out the door.


	26. Treason

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Treason<strong>

Starscream pulled himself out of recharge and stumbled out of the room to the door, leaving Shadow curled up against a more than capable Ravage that Soundwave had sent. That give the SIC no choice but to follow the third in command's orders. Starscream made it to the abandoned shipping area only to be jerked into an old warehouse. "What's he doing here?" Blackout snarled.

"On my recommendation," Soundwave said coolly and Blackout glared at him. A few other Decepticons shifted uncomfortably at the tension in the air.

"What the slag is going on here?" Starscream snapped, his voice screeching slightly.

"What happened to your voice?" Reverb questioned with a snicker.

"Megatron," Starscream snarled and the laughter stopped.

"I see why you asked him," Mainframe growled and Starscream had to hide a shudder. Mainframe was known both for his ability to drain energy from others and his bottomless thirst for power. Starscream didn't trust the other mech.

"We're going to kill Megatron," Barricade said from a dark corner of the warehouse, answering Starscream's earlier question. "And replace him with Mainframe." It took all of Starscream's self control not to wince and by the look in Soundwave's optics the other Decepticon was feeling the same way. Killing Megatron? Yes. Replacing him with Mainframe? Slag no! Still now was probably not the best time to bring that up.

"You do know that this is treason don't you?" Starscream said hoarsely, testing the waters.

"And if you say anything to Megatron we'll bring you down with us," Mainframe snarled, his massive frame looming over Starscream's; reminding the SIC of earlier in the day.

"Just making sure I wasn't going to be shot in the back by Megatron for treachery later today," Starscream drawled easily and Mainframe reluctantly backed off. "So what's the plan?" he added once Mainframe was a good distance away.

"Right now," Reverb said. "Get Megatron killed and battle and let the others think the Autobots did it. Then we can redirect that anger into winning the war. The truth never has to come out." Starscream had to grudgingly admit that it could work but there were too many factors involved in it.

"I have a few questions," Starscream said and Soundwave nodded for the Seeker to proceed. "I'm not going to ask how you're going to get Megatron in the middle of a battle because that glitch head is always in the middle of the battle fighting with Prime or the weapon specialist. What I want to know is what happens if Megatron survives and realizes that he's been betrayed? And how are we going to make it look like an accident?"

"The Autobot third in command, designation Jazz, cracked in his processor some during interrogation with Shockwave," Soundwave droned. "We only need to set him off at the right time to make it look like an accident. A planted virus could help. I do want to know what we do if Megatron survives though."

"I'll make sure he doesn't under the guise of helping him," Mainframe rumbled. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as everyone else processed that information.

"Satisfactory," Soundwave finally said after a moment. "Now perhaps we should head back before we are missed." The group quickly dispersed and Starscream went back to his temporary berth wishing more than ever for the days before the war.


	27. The Depth of Insanity

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ who reviewed the last chapter. I apologize now for the last chapter and the next couple veering away from Shadow but they're needed to set up the overlying tone for later on when Shadow is a bit older. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey- The Depth of Insanity<strong>

Who could measure the depth of insanity? Obviously not Megatron. Starscream was beginning to realize how cracked his leader's processor was. "We can't just waltz in and attack Iacon," Starscream protested weakly, knowing even then that Megatron wasn't likely to listen to him.

"You're right. First we lay siege to the camp outside the city and then once we have secured our victory we will move on to Iacon," Megatron said, optics glinting slightly with madness.

"And how will we gain a victory over the Autobots? There are many more of them right now than there are of us," Starscream said, trying to get his leader to see the light.

"By our superior planning and tactics," Megatron snarled and Starscream backed away slightly, knowing his leader was running out of patience. "Now get out and let me plan in peace without your whining introductions." Starscream was out the door before Megatron had finished his sentence. The Decepticon SIC had to speak to Soundwave. The plan to execute Megatron might not be to his liking but what Megatron was planning was madness.

"Do you need something?" Soundwave asked when Starscream entered the communication room.

"Is it safe to speak here?" Starscream countered. Soundwave flipped a few switches and then nodded, turning to give the young SIC his full attention. "What Megatron is planning is madness. He's going to order us with our current limited number to attack Iacon."

"I wondered how long it would take him to come up with something like this," Soundwave said tiredly. "He had held on to some semi-balance of sanity for so long I was beginning to wonder if he wouldn't ever crack."

"He just did," Starscream said grimly. "We need to put your plan in action before it kills us all."

"Even if you don't approve of who is taking over after him?" Soundwave asked as Starscream turned to leave. The Decepticon SIC froze. "Unlike the others I didn't miss the hint of apprehension in your optics when it was announced that Mainframe would take over. I suspect that you share the same qualms as me about him."

"Let's put it this way," Starscream said slowly. "With Megatron dead there will be chaos. We need to convince Mainframe that it would be only logical for me as SIC to challenge him for leadership. While he thinks it's just a fake match in which he will show his leaderly grace and spare me I will kill him."

"And if you fail?" Soundwave asked.

"Then I will die trying," Starscream hissed. "I would rather die than entrust our safety, and more importantly, Shadow's safety, to that madman. I trust Megatron around her more than I trust him. At least our current leader can be swayed by honeyed persuation. Mainframe cannot be." With that said Starscream turned and left the room, processor swirling with unpleasant thoughts. A joor later the order came to attack the Autobot encampment next to Iacon.


	28. Execution Unexpected

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCS. Also I am considering making "The Difficult Decision" a series of one shots related to this story "Revenge" and "Aggressive Negotiations" (I'm already considering one about how Starscream ended up SIC) and would like y'alls input on what you'd like to hear. You can PM me or tell me in a review. Now on with the show...

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey- Execution Unexpected<strong>

The battle was going poorly. That much was obvious to Starscream. Soundwave had informed the Seeker that their plan was going to be put into action but so far Megatron had stuck to the back lines making their job impossible. And Mainframe was getting impatient. Finally Megatron spotted his brother and dove into the fray with a triumphant roar. The Decepticon leader would have caught Prime off guard had Mainframe not been impatient. The blast rang out and everyone froze. Even members of the conspiracy turned stunned optics on Mainframe. Megatron fell and didn't get up. Mainframe turned triumphant optics on the other stunned and horrified 'Cons. That was when Megatron stood up.

The massive Decepticon leader had a smoking hole a couple inches to the left of his spark chamber and was dripping energon everywhere but that didn't stop him from taking Mainframe by the arm and throwing the other massive 'Con. Mainframe tried to stumble to his feet but Megatron blasted the other 'Con through the back. Starscream noted with some relief that Mainframe didn't get back up.

Starscream's com crackled, letting him know their esteemed leader wanted a word with him and the SIC opened a link tentatively. _::Yes?::_

_::Call a retreat::_ Megatron ordered to Starscream's surprise.

_::What?::_

_::You heard me. Call a retreat. We don't have enough resources to win::_ Megatron snapped over the com, turning his glare on the SIC. Starscream winced.

_::What was today then?::_ he asked incredulously.

_::I knew others were working to assassinate me. I needed to draw them into the open and I apologize for going crazy on my loyal SIC::_ The last part dripped with sarcasm but Starscream simply nodded, taking the apology minus the sarcasm. Megatron still needed to go but they would have to be careful about it now. Megatron may be insane but he was clever. Starscream called the retreat before opening a private com link with Soundwave.

_::Call a meeting with our allies ASAP. Mainframe is dead, Megatron is alive, and we need to start a new plan::_ Starscream said.

_::Acknowledged::_ Soundwave responded, not sounding at all surprised. That made Starscream stop and wonder if it was Soundwave who had tipped Megatron off in the hope of getting rid of Mainframe. He shrugged that thought off a moment later. What was done was done and now was not the time to worry about such things.

Three joors later the first time assassination council was gathered in another abandoned warehouse. "What are we going to do now that Mainframe is dead?" Reverb moaned.

"Plan better next time and vote someone else up," Barricade said dryly, meeting Starscream's optics with a smirk. It seemed the SIC and Soundwave hadn't been the only ones who hadn't liked Mainframe.

"I have more disturbing news," Starscream spoke up. "Megatron may be mad but he isn't stupid. He figured out somehow that someone was planning on killing him. That was why he called today's attack." There were winces all around the circle. "That said we need to plan better this time."

"Agreed," Soundwave said. "We should also decide who should take over after we succeed."

"I say Soundwave," Starscream said impulsively.

"Seconded," Barricade said coolly.

"No arguments here," Reverb said after a moment of thought and agreement rippled over the group.

"If that is what you wish," Soundwave said with obviously reluctance.

"You're stuck with it," Barricade said with dry humor. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We wait for a few orns. Megatron will be suspicious of anyone planning anything for a while so it is best to lie low. Look for prospective members as well," Soundwave said after a moment's thought. "Now we'd best split before Megatron starts cracking heads for being gone too long." There was a ripple of dry laughter as the group dispersed and Starscream felt relief in his spark. Some day he wouldn't have to lead or have anyone looking at him to find out what to do. Some day he could just be an ordinary soldier. Until then he would just have to hold on a little bit longer.


	29. Growing Up

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ (I try hard to make Starscream likeable and understandable in this story) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Growing Up<strong>

Starscream had to admit that Shadow was growing up. Seven orns had passed and each one had brought new developments with the youngling. Mentally she was equal, if not ahead, of her brothers and if that pattern held in a few more orns she would be ready for her third and final frame. The one she would carry for the rest of her life. Starscream wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of development but she wasn't giving him a choice. She was already beginning to speak proper sentences without the curses that were often heard around the _Nemesis_. He shook his head an turned to more important things; like how long the temporary peace would last and if he would actually follow Soundwave's most recent suggestion.

Soundwave knew they needed some way too seem as if they weren't working together. His suggestion had seemed simple enough. Some of them would act as if they were irrevocably loyal to Megatron and a few would pretend, or not pretend as the case may be, to want Megatron's downfall. Starscream was to lead that side. Now that Shadow was old enough to block her end of the bond it was an acceptable risk. Starscream just had to work himself up to being able to do it.

He paced for a couple minutes before entering the rec room with his head held at an arrogant angle and his pace that of one who is above everyone else and can't be bothered to go any faster. It wasn't his typical behavior but everyone knew that he had talked back to Megatron for the first time and now they were expecting something different, something unusual. This would change how he had to act from now on. Starscream sat down in a chair at the edge of the room and glanced around him like he was surveying his prospective friends and enemies before leaning back and shuttering his optics.

Instantly the whisper began again and he let them flow around him until he picked up on something interesting. Thankfully it was from Reverb so no one would be insulted yet. "I heard Megatron has a plan to get back at the Autobots for the troubles at Kaon." Starscream let out a disbelieving snort and powered up his optics.

"You have something to say about this?" Shockwave drawled.

"Megatron could plan himself out of the upside of a hole," Starscream said, his expression filled with mirth. He could see Reverb fighting to keep from laughing but Shockwave's expression was a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You're his SIC. You have to think of his plans better than that," the one eyed Decepticon snapped.

"I'm his SIC, yes but that doesn't mean I have to like him," Starscream drawled. Shockwave tried to kick the Seeker's chair out from under him but Starscream flowed easily to his feet. Their red optics met and there was a temporary standoff before Shockwave turned and stalked off, probably to tell Megatron all about his SIC's disobedience. Starscream and a few others laughed after him. "Let's face it; Megatron's day is long over," Starscream drawled expansively. "He's been in this too long. It's time for someone younger to take his place." Reverb and a few others left but most were hooked, hanging on to the SIC's every word.

"You have someone in mind?" TC drawled with a slight smirk.

"Of course," Starscream drawled back with a wide smirk. _Soundwave_ he thought. "Me," he sneered. "After all I can actually plan and that sorry excuse for a glitch heap only gets us killed." That was when Megatron came in the room. The laughter quickly faded at the look on Megatron's faceplates but Starscream kept his smirk in place. He had a role play. Two breems later he was locked in the brig dripping energon and aching everywhere. This was going to be a long night shift. Once this was all over Starscream was going to be really tempted to kill Soundwave for suggesting this.


	30. Rumors

Author's Note: Two updates today because this one is really super short. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_( :D) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Rumors<strong>

"I have news," Jazz said as he stepped into Optimus' office. Ironhide and Prowl both looked up at him as well as the new Prime and Jazz blinked. "Is this a bad time?"

"Is it bad news?" Optimus countered with a slim smile.

"Nope," Jazz said, his wide grin returning.

"Then what is it?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Starscream and Megatron had some kind of argument. Starscream ended up damaged in the brig and Megatron is on the warpath with the Decepticons," Jazz proclaimed triumphantly.

"I always knew that Seeker was stupid," Ironhide said calmly and Optimus laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"So Megatron and his loyal Second-In-Command are now at odds?" Prowl asked.

"As far as my source tells it," Jazz responded seriously. "Turns out Starscream and Megatron had argued about a couple things lately but nothing serious until now." Prowl and Optimus exchanged meaningful looks at that.

"Could we attack now without Starscream's involvement?" Prowl asked and Jazz nodded.

Optimus turned to Ironhide and said, "Gather our battle ready warriors. Attack but if it goes badly pull out. Take no unnecessary risks." Ironhide nodded and walked out of the room. "Good work Jazz. Let us know if you find out anything else," Optimus said and Jazz nodded before slipping out as well.

"The Decepticons are falling apart," Prowl commented and Optimus nodded, his back to his SIC. "And you're worried about the same thing happening here," Prowl guessed. Optimus turned around to face the other mech, surprise on his faceplates. "It won't happen Optimus. Megatron is insane and doesn't care how many lives he loses. You try to preserve lives and they respect you for it. Now get some rest so you'll be ready for the reports when Ironhide comes back." With that said Prowl picked up his data pad and left Optimus' office, leaving the Autobot leader with a slight smile.


	31. One Step Further

Author's Note: And now the second upload for tonight, also a little short. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-One Step Further<strong>

Starscream was let out of the brig by a still seething Megatron when the alarms that signaled the Autobots' attack were blaring. "And I'd better not be shot in the back for this," Megatron growled as he turned and stalked down the hall.

"Yes sir," Starscream drawled with a sarcastic smirk that was not at all reassuring. The SIC would play his part to perfection but if it got him killed he would come back from the pit to murder Soundwave. Starscream took off into the air and heard a host of curses rise up from the Autobot side. It seemed that soldiers, no matter what side, cursed like drunks when things didn't go their way. Still Starscream didn't focus on them; he had another objective.

The SIC waited until Megatron was distracted before attacking. True to his word he didn't hit Megatron in the back. He landed two shots on the giant mech's left shoulder and one on the lower right side of his chassis. "STARSCREAM," Megatron roared but the Seeker was cackling with laughter; half because it was expected and half because hitting the Decepticon leader had felt so good after the earlier beating.

"I promised never to shoot you in the back," Starscream called back, swooping a wide circle over Megatron's head. Somehow the Decepticon leader was not amused.

"Starscream you coward I will rip you to pieces," Megatron growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Starscream taunted. "You couldn't hit the _Ark_ if you were standing inside of it." In truth that was Misfire but at that moment it didn't matter. Megatron roared and took off at the high flying SIC. _::Soundwave if he kills me I am murdering you::_ Starscream sent and then focused on soaring just out of reach. One mistake would have him flattened to the ground but the SIC was good enought to avoid Megatron.

Finally Starscream got bored of aimlessly flying and aimed a blast at the Decepticon leader's feet. Megatron stumbled back and fired a few blast only to miss his SIC completely. "Worst aim ever," Starscream crowed triumphantly, actually enjoying himself almost. That was when Megatron blasted him again and sent him flying back, chest armor smoking. The SIC quickly picked himself up and made a hasty retreat to the other side of the battlefield before Megatron really decided to kill him. Unfortunately for the Decepticon leader the rest of the air support followed Starscream without question. That left the final score Starscream: 4, Megatron: 1, and Autobots: who cared?


	32. Third Form

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ ( you didn't really miss a chapter...I just uploaded two in the same day) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Third Form<strong>

Even while Starscream had steadily been antagonizing Megatron almost to the point of insanity again and again Shadow had managed to stay untouched by the Decepticon leader. In fact she had just been recently upgraded to her third form and was now her full height and learning battle techniques from TC, Skywarp, and Starscream. She was gracefully even when trying to get used to her new frame and it frustrated her when she couldn't pick up something quickly. It was good that she picked up on the basics quickly because the war was moving to a whole nother level.

"Starscream get your aft in here," Megatron bellowed and the SIC, the new bane of his leader's existence, allowed his smirk to widen as he sauntered into Megatron's office.

"You need something that doesn't involve the complete idiocy of your usual plans?" he drawled and Megatron's hands began to strangle the air.

"You and your two friends, TC and Skywarp, will be my air support for a specially designed strike force to act against the Autobot third in command's sabotage attempt," Megatron growled.

"You mean successful sabotage unit?" Starscream asked in an almost gleeful voice. Megatron just growled. His SIC was getting on his nerves.

"Yes. That sabotage unit," Megatron hissed.

"No can do," Starscream drawled. Six seconds later he was lying on the floor outside of Megatron's office, slightly dazed.

"You follow my orders," Megatron growled menacingly, stalking toward the dazed Starscream. Still the SIC refused to yield to his one time leader.

"I follow my own agenda," he sneered, hoping that this wasn't the time he pushed Megatron too far. The kick sent him a few feet to the left and he slowly stood, one arm leaking energon.

"You will follow me, whether by choice or not," Megatron snarled, his optics shimmering with a ruthless light.

"Of course _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream sneered viciously before stalking out of the room. He took a few moments in the hall to calm himself before opening the bond and following it to Shadow. She was swooping through the air in the training room with her brothers and Jetfire. The young fliers were all close and spent as much time together as they could. In one corner Barricade was working on his aim while trying not to get shot by Misfire at the firing range. When the black and white mech saw Starscream he motioned the SIC over.

"Soundwave's called a meeting tonight," Barricade said in a low voice. "I promised him I'd let you know. Be at the old warehouse two joors from now." Starscream nodded and then saw Ramjet enter the training room. Moments later he and the other older Seeker were in air testing the young fighters' skills in aerial combat.


	33. Accidental Involvement

Author's Note: And this story is officially longer than Aggressive Negotiations. I'll have Starscream's oneshot posted as the second chapter of The Difficult Decision by this evening and probably one on what would happen if they would have failed to kill Megatron by either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you to _Exactlywhat_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter and enjoy! I own nothing but my OCS

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Accidental Involvement<strong>

Nothing ever went as planned with Skywarp around. That said no one was terribly surprised when the Seeker warped in to the middle of their meeting. "So what're you guys doing?" Skywarp asked. Then he looked around at the deadly serious faces around him. "Umm...oops," he said. Starscream just sighed.

"Only you would warp into a secret meeting that not even Megatron knows about and say oops," Starscream drawled. Reverb snickered and Barricade smirked. Soundwave also vented a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Skywarp asked. "What's going on here? You guys killing Megatron or something?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Reverb said, then winced when everyone turned to glare at him. "Um...sorry," he mumbled.

"You mean that Starscream's whole rebellion is just a distraction technique?" Skywarp asked tenatively.

"Yes," Starscream sighed, not seeing any point in denying it now.

"I want to help," the purple and black Seeker said brightly. Now the members of the rebellion exchanged glances. "And Blackout will too if you guys ever inform him about this."

Starscream glanced at Soundwave who shrugged. It wasn't as if they had any choice but to deal Skywarp in. "Anyway," the purple and black Seeker continued. "I was looking for you Starscream because Megatron wants to see you." Starscream groaned.

"Good luck man," Reverb said. "Try not to get too slagged."

"Thanks a lot," Starscream drawled before standing and following Skywarp to where Megatron was waiting.

"Thank you Skywarp. Dismissed," Megatron said and Skywarp warped away without another word. Then Megatron turned to glare at Starscream. "Ah my _loyal_ second-in-command," Megatron sneered.

"Is this important or can I go back to scheming?" Starscream sneered straight back, refusing to show the fear he was feeling.

"I have a very _special_ mission for you," Megatron hissed. "The Autobots are heading for Kaon even as we speak. You are to go alone and distract them while I and the other Decepticons come. Disobey and you won't be able to fly for a joor at least."

"Of course _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream hissed with a sarcastic bow. "As you idiotically command." Then he was gone before the Decepticon leader could retort.

He found the Autobots easily enough but finding a way to warn them of Megatron's coming was going to be difficult. Finally he decided to just forgo subtle and landed on a cliff in front of them. "Megatron's coming with reinforcements," he said, smirking at their stunned expressions.

"And why exactly are you telling us this?" Prowl asked.

"Tut-tut, always the suspicious one," Starscream drawled. "Has it ever occurred to you that I just don't like Megatron?"

As if on cue a voice roared, "STARSCREAM!" The Seeker took off before the Autobots could say anything, doing taunting loop-de-loops above the Decepticon leaders head. Then as a final insult he fired off several shots before taking off back toward Kaon. He could still hear Megatron roaring, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU COWARD" long after he was out of sight.


	34. First Battle

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _Exactlywhat _for reviewing the last chapter! I added another one shot to The Difficult Decision so check out that if you want. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-First Battle<strong>

Shadow's first battle was experienced entirely by accident. Somehow a group of Autobots had slipped past Megatron's not so well planned defenses and their next line of defense ended up being five young Seekers; Jetfire, Shadow, Nightfury, Stormbreaker, and Cyclone. The instant the door was blown in all five Seekers were in the air and eyeing the ceiling to find week spots. Ironically it was Inferno who found a weak spot for them. Actually the Autobot brought down three-fourths of the roof blasting at them. From there it was simple enough add altitude and escape. They hovered just out of range and exchanged worried glances. "Soundwave is gonna be furious," Cyclone said hesitantly.

"Forget Soundwave," Shadow cut in. "Starscream is going to go through the roof."

"And Ramjet with him," Jetfire said with a groan. They were all at the age now that they thought they didn't need to be protected even though they really did.

"So..." Nightfury said slowly. "What are we going to do about them?" The five young Seekers exchanged glances and shrugs.

"Drop rocks on their heads," Stormbreaker suggested.

"And that would accomplish what exactly?" Jetfire questioned.

"If we carry them two or three at a time they can be pretty good sized," Shadow said thoughtfully.

"It's worth a try," Cyclone chirped and with that Jetfire gave in.

"Race ya," Nightfury called to Cyclone and the two smaller mechs took off across the air leaving Jetfire, Stormbreaker, and Shadow to work together. Their plan worked in some sense but only because they got in a few lucky shots. Mostly they were only slowing the Autobots' progress.

"We need to come up with something else," Jetfire admitted and the other three mechs nodded.

"TC," Shadow said suddenly.

"Come again," Jetfire said politely in a tone that clearly said he thought she was out of her processor.

"There," she said pointing and they all turned to see the older Seeker on the horizon. They was a flash and then one of Thundercracker's infamous sonic attacks exploded the ground underneath the Autobots.

"Go warn Soundwave," TC ordered. "Jetfire stay with me but the rest of you go." Shadow and her brothers went. They all knew there was no arguing with TC at a time like this. Still the excitement from their first battle rushed through them and urged them on faster as they cut through wind currents to give the communication director fair warning of the imminent attack.


	35. Turmoil

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_, _Exactlywhat_, and _Noella50881_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Turmoil<strong>

The Decepticons had no battle plan, no strategy left, and their air strikes didn't seem coordinate with the ground attacks. Admittedly the last thing was probably Starscream's fault but the rest was just chaos. Actually Jazz had to admit it was kind of amusing to watch. Megatron was constantly yelling at Starscream as they Seeker flitted to and fro countering his leader's every order. "So how long is 'Screamer gonna last this time?" Sideswipe asked the saboteur curiously.

"I'd say not much longer but that's just my opinion," Sunstreaker said with a sardonic smirk.

"I think he's got a bit," Jazz said. "After all ole Megatron is busy with Optimus."

"STARSCREAM," Megatron roared and all three Autobots snickered as the Decepticons in hearing range winced. The Seeker in questioned however looked unfazed.

"I always wondered how long it would take for Megatron to push his loyal Second-In-Command too far," Ironhide said, joining the other three.

"Ya need something?" Starscream called mockingly from the air. Megatron pitched a massive chunk of steel at the Seeker who nimble dodged with a cackle of laughter.

"Has his voice always been that screechy?" Sideswipe asked and the other Autobots shrugged.

"Coordination," Megatron growled.

"It's not my fault your planning skills as this poor," Starscream sneered and even the Autobots winced at the murderous look on Megatron's face plates. Three massive cannon blasts followed Starscream's comment and the Seeker dodged all of them. "And you have poor aim. How can you expect your troops to aim well if you can't hit a mountain right on front of you?" Starscream added. Megatron growled and turned all his attention on the vengeful Seeker. Optimus glanced at Jazz and Ironhide who both shrugged. They were just as mystified about the sudden change in Starscream's attitude and tactics as their leader. One battle the Seeker had been loyal and obedient and the last two he was a sneering chaos causer.

"He's cracked," Sideswipe said and Jazz couldn't help but agree. As the Decepticon forces fell apart watching their leader try to hunt down their SIC the Autobots pulled back, most looking dazed and confused.

"Well, we won," Mirage said.

"Nah," Jazz countered. "We didn't win."

"The Decepticons didn't either," Sunstreaker growled and Jazz began to smirk.

"Yer right," he drawled.

"So who did exactly?" Sideswipe asked, optics glinting with annoyance.

"Starscream," Jazz said and the Autobot warriors all broke out in laughter.


	36. Permanent Residence?

Author's Note: This was a really short transitional chapter so I'll post another one today. Thanks to _I am Blueberry_, _Exactlywhat_, and _Noella50881_ (I think we all wonder that) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Permanent Residence?<strong>

"Should I just put down your permanent residence as the brig and med bay?" Hook snarled in annoyance as he worked to patch up Starscream. The Decepticon SIC just shrugged and then winced as the medic smacked him on the back of the helm. Megatron had never caught up to Starscream but the Decepticon leader had gotten in a few good shots. Starscream had to admit they had put on quite a show for both sides but he had definitely got the bad end of the deal. All Megatron had was wounded pride but he had a smoking shoulder.

"Definitely not," Starscream sneered. "It was just a lucky shot."

"Well it was one heck of a lucky shot," Hook said dryly and Starscream snarled as the medic began working on his wounded wing.

"Slag it that hurts," the SIC snarled. "Be more careful."

"If you wouldn't constantly bait Megatron we wouldn't be doing this," Hook snapped back, his patience for the Seeker gone.

"If Megatron wasn't such a fool you wouldn't be patching up war injuries because there wouldn't be a war," Starscream snapped back.

"Slagging ex-scientist," Hook growled. "Keep your radical thoughts to yourself. I don't want you maimed in _my _med bay." Starscream growled but silenced after that. Once he was fixed he stalked out of the med bay to head for his berth. After that ordeal he really wanted to get some rest before he had to be up the next morning. It wasn't to be.

"We've got a problem," Thundercracker said in a rushed voice as he grabbed the SIC's newly repaired shoulder. "Soundwave and a few others were having a problem with some Autobots. Megatron came to help and got himself slagging surrounded. Jetfire is grounded and Shadow and her brothers are learning fast but they can't fight like they need to right now. Besides that Soundwave is injured." Starscream would have dearly liked to leave Megatron but that would mean abandoning Shadow, her brothers, Jetfire, and Soundwave. That was intolerable.

"Find anyone you can that is battle ready and bring them with you. I'll already be there," Starscream said and then turned and stalked down the hall. The instant he was out of the building he was in air and flying as fast as he possibly could. The Autobots would pay dearly for any damage they inflicted in this fight. Starscream would make sure of that.


	37. Divebomb

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! This one was supposed to be posted so much sooner than this but things kept coming up and then when I finally go it finished last night the power went out so the router wasn't on and I couldn't post this. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Divebomb<strong>

One of the first things an Autobot warrior learned was to watch the skies and not without good reason. Starscream was about to prove that. He dove at a speed he probably shouldn't and landed smoothly next to Megatron with a fluid motion. "And I can trust you not to shot me in the back or to my face," the Decepticon leader drawled as soon as he saw his SIC.

"This time is different," Starscream growled. Megatron tilted his head to look back where Soundwave was, a terrible knowledge in his optics.

"I see," he sneered and Starscream growled. If Cybertronians that he couldn't lose wouldn't have been here then Starscream wouldn't have hesitated in putting a blast through Megatron's chassis. Unfortunately outnumbered like this he needed the larger mech's strength.

Without another word the two mechs charged into battle. Megatron was focused on maiming or causing as much pain as he possibly could but Starscream focused on simply getting his oponents out of his way. His one goal was to get to Shadow and make sure she wasn't hurt. Everything else was just a side note. Finally realizing that he didn't stand a chance on the ground Starscream took to the air again and was joined by TC and Skywarp. Reverb, Barricade, Roller Force, and Shockwave joined them. Suddenly the battle was beginning to turn in their favor.

For a while it fluctuated back in forth, switching from the Autobots winning to the Decepticons and back again. Then Starscream heard a scream and felt a wave of pain through the bond. Everything else suddenly became obsolete. Starscream's processor focused on a single point. Shadow was hurt. The SIC did something then that he hadn't for the entire war so far. He lost his temper.

Starscream flung the nearest Autobot out of his way without another thought. Then he focused on the next one. His rage turned the world blood red and his whole world narrowed down to one thought. He needed to get to Shadow.

"Star." A soft masculine voice cut through the Decepticon SIC's rage. "What's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Starscream turned merciless optics on his old friend. Silverbolt's optics held confusion and a small amount of fear.

"Shadow is hurt," he said in a cold, deadly voice. "Get out of my way now or I'll forcefully move you." Silverbolt slid aside and Starscream was gone, heading toward the source of the pain.

When he arrived at the communication office he felt sick. Parts of the roof had been blown in, screens shattered, and computers decimated beyond repair. If the Autobots had wanted to do one thing to bring Decepticon order down it was to destroy the communication office. The Decepticons would be returning to the _Nemesis_ after this. And there would be dissent among the fliers because of it. Starscream landed swiftly and wasn't surprised to suddenly have Ramjet and Jetfire beside him. The three began heaving stone out of the way without and word and they were joined by Blackout, TC, and Skywarp soon enough. Dirge and Misfire followed them and Megatron was left alone without air support. None of them cared. The younglings and their communication director.

It took almost an entire joor to get the injured from the collapse and clear the area. There were times when Starscream could barely stop himself from seeing red. Shadow was in the med bay of the _Nemesis_ under Hook's supervision but still unconscious. Her brothers were alert and restless but Jetfire and Ramjet were managing to keep them distracted. Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw were all monitoring the screens in the communication office while Frenzy, Rumble, and Soundwave were all out. What had started out as a successful fight had ended as a disaster. Starscream had a feeling that this was the beginning of a turning point in the war and not a good one for them.


	38. Cutting Losses

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _Exactlywhat_ (will do) for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for the lag in between posting and the short chapter but for some reason I had a really hard time writing this. Enjoy anyway and hopefully the next chapter will be longer...I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Cutting Losses<strong>

One thing every good military strategist needs to know is how to cut their losses. Megatron somehow didn't understand this. In the last orn Starscream and the others had watched loss after loss go by them with no way to stop it. The Decepticons were getting desperate. That was when Megatron had suddenly announced he would be gone for an orn. Once he left everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Now the members of the assassination plot were gathered to speculate and plan. They had been joined by Blackout and Reverb was surprisingly absent.

There were two questions that circulated through the group. Where was Reverb and what was Megatron planning? No one seemed to have any answers. Even Blackout who had long been known as Megatron's hound knew of nothing that would call their illustriate and quite insane leader away from his duties for an entire orn. There was only one thing important enough for that; the All Spark.

The problem with that idea was that Megatron would want to bring all his forces with him and as far as they knew Megatron had gone far away from the Decepticon troops. "What do you mean you haven't heard anything?" Skywarp asked desperately, looking over Blackout, Soundwave, and Starscream. "You have to have heard something."

"Lord Megatron tells us nothing," Soundwave said.

"He no longer trusts anyone," Blackout added and Starscream nodded. It went without saying that the Decepticon leader no longer trusted his once loyal SIC.

That was when a small silver figure stepped softly into the room. "I would suggest you leave," Nova said softly. "Lord Megatron has just executed Reverb and is coming back."

The result was instant scrambling for exits. Starscream, Nova, and Blackout took to the air while Skywarp warped off to find his twin. The grounders scrambled out exits or through a series of tunnels to get to safety. Nova and Blackout headed for the _Nemesis_ while Starscream landed right outside the main door. His leader arrived moments later dragging the destroyed corpse of Reverb.

"We had yet another traitor in our midst," Megatron growled. "It seems they grow in your presence."

"As insanity grows in yours," Starscream sneered. "Reverb was loyal only to you _Lord_ Megatron."

"That is where you are wrong," Megatron growled. "But I have no time for your mind games today."

"Yet you continued to play them," Starscream retorted dryly. He was slightly shocked when the larger mech backhanded him, sending him slamming into the side of the _Nemesis_.

"You fool," Megatron hissed, towering over his downed SIC. "Don't you realize what has happened today? The Autobots are planning on launching the All Spark into space." With that said the Decepticon leader was going leaving his SIC to pull himself to his feet and deal with the corpse of a fallen friend.


	39. A Slippery Plan

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ (she's taking center stage very soon) and_ I am Blueberry_ (everything with Nova will show up very quickly) for reviewing and sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs. Also Soundwave's behind the scene toying is in the fifth chapter of The Difficult Decision if you're interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-A Slippery Plan<strong>

Megatron's latest plan was risky at the least and impossible at most. It involved more skill than the entire Decepticon army had and luck that was never on their side; especially not lately. Still Megatron was the Decepticon leader so that was why they were gathered here, hidden in the hills just a breem from Iacon. "So what does our illustrious leader have planned this time?" Thundercracker asked. Starscream just shrugged. He would have preferred to have either the sadistic 'Con or his twin guarding Shadow but it was not to be.

"No idea," Starscream said dryly. "Surprisingly he doesn't trust me."

"I wonder why," Thundercracker shot back. They both stiffened to attention when their coms crackled to life.

_::I don't like this plan::_ Nova informed them and they both relaxed. It wasn't the signal they had been dreading.

_:Neither do we::_ Thundercracker told the pretty femme.

_::Megatron's a lunatic::_ Starscream added and TC vented a heavy sigh.

"Of course _you_ think that," the massive 'Con said and Starscream smirked at his friend's exasperation.

_::Attack::_ Megatron suddenly growled over the link. That was the order they had all been dreading. They converged on Iacon in force to a formidable Autobot force waiting for them. The battle that followed was as nasty as one can get. Half dead mechs moaned in the wreckage and casualties amassed on both side. Still the Autobots were winning to some extent. They assured their victory and thwarted Megatron in the same motion.

All of the Cybertronians felt the All Spark leave the atmosphere. Starscream, who didn't dare counter Megatron's orders on this slaughter, called the retreat, enraging the already furious leader. _::We will not retreat. Kill them all::_ Megatron ordered them but for once the SIC was talking more sense than the Decepticon leader. Starscream's order was being obeyed.

Megatron arrived at the _Nemesis_ a breem later dripping energon. The first thing he did was blast Starscream in the arm with his fusion cannon in full view of all the Decepticons present. The Decepticon SIC went flying and hit the ground with a clang as the leader stalked on to the ship. Starscream laid there for a moment, staring at the sky. The blast had knocked the breath out of him and was sending waves of pain up his arm. Nova and TC yanked him up as the SIC regained enough air to speak. "He's lost it," Starscream croaked out as they took him to the med bay.

"I'm taking over mentoring Shadow," Nova informed him. "It's safer." Then she and TC left him. Starscream passed out before Hook could start working on him and didn't come online for a long time.


	40. Nova

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Nova<strong>

One thing Shadow learned very quickly was that Nova knew how to do a little bit of pretty much everything. While Starscream recovered from the fusion cannon blast Shadow trained with Nova every chance she got. They fought fast and dirty and often enough attracted the attention of the others. With Nova she felt a since of camaraderie that she hadn't felt with even her brothers. Shadow knew that Nova had her back and that was that. She also recognized Nova's affection for her guardian even if Starscream didn't fully realize it himself. The trouble started when Megatron proceeded to go _completely _over the edge. It started with an argument in the med bay.

Starscream was almost completely functional before he argued with Megatron and ended up damaged. He didn't block his end of the bond between the two of them soon enough and Shadow literally fell out of the sky. Nova was beyond furious. Her mentor called it a night and then stalked directly to Megatron's office. Moments later every mech and femme in the vicinity jumped when they heard Nova yell, "If you were such an IDIOTIC SLAGGER we WOULDN'T have this problem so get you aft in gear and START COOPERATING!"

Everyone waited with nervous anticipation to hear what their leader would say to Nova's screeching. Evidentially their leader was holding on to some semi balance of calm because they didn't hear what they said but just about everyone on the _Nemesis_ heard the angry femme's retort. "I DON'T CARE," Nova practically screamed. "Come up with whatever EXCUSES you want but I DON'T CARE you MORONIC GLITCH HEAD!" There was a moment of dead silence and then a massive crash as Nova went flying through the door of the office and Megatron stalked out after her.

"Nobody talks to me like that," he growled but the irate femme was already on her feet and angrier than before.

"I'll talk to you like that if I want to," Nova growled. "You're insane and insanity doesn't get listened too." Megatron brought out his fusion cannon but Nova just snorted in contempt. "Coward," she hissed. "Always hiding behind weapons and threats. You can't even bring down the lowliest Autobot warrior. Why should I be afraid of you?" Megatron turned and stalked into his office, shutting the damaged door, but nothing could block out the words Nova yelled next.

"RUN AND HIDE COWARD," she yelled after him. "ONE DAY I'LL SEE YOU IN THE PIT!" The she too stomped off leaving amazed silence behind her. Shadow didn't realize it at the time but that was the beginning of the end for Nova and somewhere in their spark everyone knew it.


	41. Overly Aggressive

Author's Note: Woohoo! I finally got another chapter finished. This story is beginning to wind down so get ready for an ending. Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Overly Aggressive<strong>

Megatron's new strategy after the All Spark was launched into space was overly aggressive and hazardous even to the more veteran fighters. Decepticon attacks on Autobot held or loyal areas were constant and the med bay was operation and being worked in absolutely all the time. Death was everywhere. Nova and Starscream both pushed Megatron constantly while Shadow and her brothers tried their best to stay out of it. When the next battle against Iacon and the Autobots was announced it was "requested" that every fighting figure left was to arrive and follow orders. The amount of dread in the Decepticon ranks had never been experienced before.

Starscream first realized something was wrong when Nova didn't show up on time. Shadow shifted in nervous irritation next to him and her brothers were even more agitated than her. Ramjet and Starscream had their hands full just trying to keep the younglings calm. Nova arrived moments before Megatron gave the order to attack looking batter and already injured. The two exchanged meaningful looks, both knowing full well that Megatron had caused the damage after his humiliation at Nova's tongue lashing. Then the sassy femme went over to Shadow, working on calming her.

_::Now::_ Megatron ordered over the com in a tone that took no argument and they did so, albeit reluctantly. Starscream didn't dare sabotage Megatron with Shadow around. That problem took care of itself when she and TC were sent to help Skywarp on the other end of the battlefield. Instantly Starscream was turning his leader's orders upsidown and backwards. Megatron's frustration was growing quickly and Starscream sensed impending doom but he didn't dare stop what he was doing. For the good of the Decepticons he had to see this through.

With a sudden roar of anger Megatron whirled on his SIC and blasted him out of the air with a well timed fusion cannon blast to the wing. Starscream hit the ground hard and through blurry optics he saw his leader coming to kill him. That was when Nova literally fell out of the sky like a bolt of lightning to tackle Megatron. He tossed her off but she caught air and was instantly throwing verbal abuse at him. "Coward," she taunted. "Weakling taking down one of your own. What kind of leader are you anyway?" Megatron fired a blast at her but she nimbly dodged, still keeping low enough that the Decepticon leader thought he had a chance to get rid of her.

"Shame your aiming isn't any better than that," she said with a tutting noise and a smirk as Starscream struggled to get enough air so he could get up. Megatron growled and lunged for her but she shot backwards with a taunting laugh. "What a failure," she crooned. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

As Starscream and the others watched in horror Megatron grounded the femme with a well timed blast through her wing. The femme fell to the ground with a muted cry of pain and rose up, optics blazing. "Any last words?" Megatron growled.

"You may take me down but I'm going to make you regret it," Nova snarled back. They collided with a forceful bang that caught the attention of even battling Decepticons and Autobots. Nova sliced under the Decepticon leader's armor but even before she started she was doomed to failure. For a moment she pulled back and Starscream thought she might make it. He was wrong. Megatron quickly aimed his fusion cannon and fired, destroying her spark chamber complete. She fell without a sound, wrathful optics dimming in a second.

Starscream launched himself into the air and fired several blasts around Megatron, one of them striking his leader and cause the large grounder to roar in pain. Several other of the fliers followed suit and the Decepticons back off, muttering in disgust and mumbling in dissent. Rumors of insanity could be ignored but this could not. Megatron was the last Decepticon off the battlefield they had made Iacon, furious and ready to kill.


	42. Deployment

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (no problem) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Deployment<strong>

The night after the Nova had been killed Megatron unveiled his master plan. Maybe it was his attempt to placate his angry Decepticons after the death of Nova. If that was the intention it failed. The announcement was simple enough. Starscream, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Blackout, Scorponok, Frenzy, Soundwave, and Brawl would leave with Megatron and dive into space to a distant planet called Earth the retriever the All Spark and crush the Autobots once and for all. While they were gone Shockwave was to take command and lead the remaining Decepticons to victory over the Autobots on Cybertron.

Shadow felt cold fury rush through her at the announcement. Megatron was suicidal and he was taking some of the strongest Decepticons with the expectations that the ones left would be able to hold off the Autobots. Sure the Decepticons weren't afraid to play dirty but that didn't mean they would win and Shockwave was not known for preserving life. Other whispered opinions weren't any better than hers. Starscream's opinion of the mission was less complimentary than hers and much more vocal.

"You really think that without me or Soundwave they're going to succeed here?" her adopted father sneered. "You're a fool Megatron." Then he turned and stalked away, Thundercracker and Skywarp flanking him. The other Seekers exchanged glances and then followed the Decepticon SIC and Air Commander.

It took nearly an orn of preparation for those chosen to be ready for deployment, a time frame that did not please Megatron. Then again nothing had pleased the tyrant recently and none but Shockwave and a few others were not relieved to see him go. Over the last few cycles the Autobots had begun to make the battlefields burial grounds for Decepticons.

Rumors reached Megatron the night before departure that Optimus Prime was bringing a group of mechs with him to search for the All Spark. With the Autobot commander and his weapons specialist gone the Decepticons might stand a chance on Cybertron. Since the Autobots had no idea where the All Spark was the Decepticons had the advantage there but that gave Shadow no comfort.

"Stay strong and I'll see you on the other side of this," Starscream promised just before the departure.

"Deal," Shadow she turned to look at Megatron who was making his orders perfectly clear to Shockwave. "Don't push him too far," she added and Starscream nodded, not having to look to know who she was talking about.

"I have no intention of doing that," he said grimly.

"Starscream we're waiting for you," Megatron growled. "Get your aft over here."

"Yes _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream sneered over his shoulder, giving Shadow one last hug before turning and joining the rest of the departure group. As they left the planet the bond snapped shut and for the first time Shadow was left alone and apart from her adopted father.


	43. Stepping Up

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Stepping Up<strong>

It became obvious after Starscream left that no one was quite prepared to take his place as Air Commander on Cybertron. That fact annoyed Shockwave who ordered the Seekers to fix the problem before he offlined all of them. Ramjet took over for a time before giving up and stepping back down. Shadow had stayed mostly solitary during the entire ordeal which was why she was surprised when Thundercracker approached her with an idea or rather a preposition. "What do you want?" she asked warily. Since Megatron had vanished along with every one of the superior officers but Shockwave the Decepticon ranks had been full of manipulation and lies.

"Shockwave keeps demanding someone take Starscream's place when everyone knows no one can," Thundercracker began, just as wary as the young femme. "I thought perhaps we could take the position of lieutenants until Starscream comes back or we join him and lead the Seekers together."

"Why me?" Shadow asked bluntly. "There are others you could ask."

"Ramjet doesn't want any part of it, Dirge is a coward, Thrust is vain and self centered, Jetfire shies away from leadership, and your brothers aren't respected enough. You're well liked and respected plus you're smart."

"What about Skywarp?" Shadow asked. "You didn't mention your own twin."

"On purpose," the other Seeker grumbled. "He may be my twin but he's a slagging pain in the aft. All he wants to do is prank others. Please tell me you'll do it so I don't have to resort to him."

Shadow considered it for a moment. She trusted Thundercracker almost as much as her own brothers and, more importantly, Thundercracker was loyal to his friends. Starscream was one of the few lucky enough to be counted in that number. If Starscream could trust Thundercracker then the black femme guessed she could trust the other Seeker not to at least stab her in the back. "Fine. I'll do it," she told him. Thundercracker looked insanely relieved as he went off the inform Shockwave of the new development. On further reflection Shadow realized she probably would have been relieved as well if Skywarp was the only other option.

That opinion was confirmed when the purple Seeker somehow managed to get himself stuck in the brig _wall_ within the cycle and it took them two more cycles to get him out in one piece. Starscream and a good chunk of the Decepticon officers may have been gone but some things never changed.


	44. Losing Streak

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a long while but I'm proud to announce that this chapter and the final chapter of _Shades of Grey_ will both be posted today! Thanks to _Riptide2_ (no idea but if anyone could do it, it would be Skywarp) and _I am Blueberry_ (no kidding!) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Losing Streak<strong>

It seemed that after Megatron left everything that had been going wrong completely self-destructed. They lost two more districts to the Autobots and were in processor of losing a third when Megatron called for a report. The Decepticon leader had bad timing that way. Shockwave tried to tell him that the polite way in the barred in communication office. "It is excellent as always to see you well Lord Megatron," he said in his typical smooth tones. "Perhaps you could check back in a cycle though. We are experience some troubles here."

"In other words you have really bad timing," Shadow informed him sharply as Shockwave was forced to duck to avoid the door flying in at him. Megatron growled as Shadow ducked as well and glanced at Shockwave. "You take care of his majesty and we'll take care of these guys," she told him. Shockwave nodded in agreement and Shadow leapt into action along with TC, Skywarp, and her brothers. They drove the Autobots back for a time with pure determination but eventually they were forced to face the fact that they were going to lose.

"Should we warn Cyclops over there?" Skywarp asked before yelping and diving out of the way of a spare blast. The other Seekers exchanged glances before nodding reluctantly. No matter how they disliked Shockwave he was a fair commander and like Megatron he would get back at them if they left him to offline.

"Time to bust out of here," Shadow called to him and the massive one opticed 'Con nodded, shutting off the screen and simply blasting through the wall. The six Seekers followed him in the air, covering his back until they returned to the _Nemesis_.

"Get repaired if you need to and then come to the rec room," Shockwave said calmly as if he hadn't just been running for his very life and then vanished down the twisted halls. They silently did as they were told and wondered what news had come from Megatron that had made Shockwave so pleased. Skywarp held Shadow back as the others moved on ahead of her.

"Whatever gets said in the rec room I have something to tell you," Skywarp told her in a hushed whisper. "Starscream, Soundwave, and a few others are involved in a plot to assassinate Megatron. If Megatron found out they may be offline."

"Whether they are or not I want in," Shadow replied. "And don't lecture me about danger. I've lived here forever remember?" Skywarp chuckled slightly and the two slipped into the dead silent rec room. There were only about thirty 'Cons still on the _Nemesis_ now. When Megatron had left there had been close to a hundred but the persistent losing streak had meant casualties were high.

"Fellow Decepticons," Shockwave announced as he entered the room. "The mighty Megatron has called for us to join him on Earth to destroy the Autobots there along with the Prime before returning triumphant to Cybertron. The _Nemesis_ leaves this planet tonight." Amid the cheering Skywarp and Shadow exchanged looks. They knew perfectly well what this meant. The "mighty" Megatron needed backup to destroy a few Autobot warriors. Still it wouldn't pay to mention that or Shockwave would have them damaged and in the brig before anyone could as much as register what they had said. Instead they exchanged cynical, knowing looks and went about their duties preparing the _Nemesis_ for space.


	45. Arrival to Earth

Author's Note: And now for the last chapter! ...After so long working on this story that seems kind of odd to write but it's true. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Grey-Arrival to Earth<strong>

The _Nemesis_ was perfectly fine when one could get _off_ it but stuck together in a confined space for several cycles in a row with a bunch of grounded Seekers was most definitely not a good experience. That was why it was with great relief that Shockwave made the announcement that they were in sight of Earth. No one was perhaps quite as relieved as the Seekers themselves. All Seekers were created to be in the air so there was no greater punishment that to be grounded for a long period of time. The fact that the _Nemesis_ was not made with Seekers in mind (meaning that the ceilings were low) claustrophobia was high.

Even those that were not Seekers like Crossfire or Flashfire, Hook's apprentice before he had been offlined in one of the losing battles, were beginning to get edgy. The result was that there was quite a celebration with the announcement that Earth was in sight and considerable relief on Shockwave's part. He had done a well enough job keeping the Seekers in line but he knew he had been playing with a ticking time bomb that had a short fuse. Much longer and there would have been mutiny aboard the _Nemesis_.

The trip through Earth's atmosphere was not a pleasant one. The _Nemesis_, which had been in poor shape before, barely held out against the heat and many mechs and femmes were confined to their berths as their systems struggled to deal with the increase in heat. Shadow found herself with Flashfire helping those who were not adjusting well into their berths and the two quickly began talking. They knew each other vaguely from their mutual friends; Tavianna, Nieva, and Interra who had been sent to some moon to combat Autobot forces their almost three orns ago. Now they found they had much to like and the other femme and Shadow learned something rather unexpected; Flashfire was the sparkmate of Barricade.

In such a way the two passed the time entering Earth's atmosphere almost pleasantly and went to the flight deck together to report to Shockwave once they were on their way to the ground to land. The massive "Con was looking rather ill himself as he piloted the ship onto safe ground and contacted Megatron to inform them of their location. As Shadow's connection realigned itself with Starscream now that the pair were on the same planet once more she felt a wave of relief and something more; hope. If they could overthrow Megatron and make peace with the Autobots perhaps things could become right again. That was the mantra that she repeated to herself as she slipped into recharge for the last time before seeing Starscream and the others again.

The End

* * *

><p>So now that <em>Shades of Grey<em> is finished you may be asking "What next?" Or at least those of you who have seen how quickly I start new stories will be asking that. The next story on my agenda is called _Rule of the Trines_ and if I'm happy with the first chapter that I typed a few weeks ago when I look over it, it might be posted today. Thanks to all of you who've stuck with this massive story for the ride and for taking the time to read!~SunlightOnTheWater


End file.
